


【超蝙(黑暗宇宙非典型ABO)】末世爱人

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 毁灭者的地球以接近废墟的状态恢复，一同恢复正常的还有克拉克。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 61





	1. 恶魔的奴隶

**我们打斗，我们杀戮，他死了，然后世界爆炸。我们的世界已经毁灭，从那时起我便从未渴盼过救赎……我与这黑暗宇宙一同沉沦，沉沦，我在光明中尖叫，挣扎，直到闪烁着耀眼白光的利刃穿透我的腹腔……  
——前言 ******

他从他冗长而无休无止般的噩梦中醒来。  
头脑中全是零碎的记忆碎片，他清楚地记得他被n金属的利刃穿破腹腔，他记得那些鲜红的，散发着污浊气味的鲜血，那纯粹极恶的血液，随着他的内脏滑落，他失去了一切，光芒刺瞎了他的双眼。  
还活着？  
视线里的光线很暗，他在室外，在一片夜空之下，泥土的气息让他觉得有一丝诡异的安全感——这里不是地球，或者说，不是他之前战斗所在的战场。  
他试图坐起来，在那时感觉到身体的刺痛，他本能地向疼痛之源望去，右手好端端地撑着地面，上面却全都是血迹，一股浑浊的血腥味随即飘进他的鼻孔。  
他端详着那只健康的手臂——看起来就和人类的手臂一模一样，但他很清楚此时自己已经是什么样的怪物。心中却难免有片刻清明，也许是因为在这混乱而绝望的许多年里，他已经极少以这样普通的状态出现。  
一具毫无安全感的，只要外星人一根手指头就能土崩瓦解的，悲哀的人类肉身。  
“克拉克……”  
他望着渐渐按照自己的意志长出一块块鳞甲和外骨骼的皮肤，思维还尚未被怒火取代，他快速地思考着，然后意识到他正在那个本来已经被炸成碎片的家乡——黑暗宇宙-1号地球。  
布鲁斯发出一声痛苦的咆哮，他身上覆盖的鳞甲开始褪去，只在皮肤上留下斑斑血迹——逆向的控制极为痛苦，称得上啮骨噬心。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
是某种召唤的魔音，他知道那是谁，那是巴巴托斯，没想到它也逃回了黑暗宇宙，布鲁斯有半晌犹豫，他的目光打量着寂静而荒凉的四周，这里是韦恩庄园的遗址，原来的建筑物已经碎成瓦砾。  
他的世界出于某种原因又恢复了，却是以残缺不全的方式……也许，来自异世界的正向能量会帮助它渐渐恢复元气。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
低沉可怖的声音又再一次重复，带着不容置疑的控制力，让他头皮发麻，汗毛倒竖，他开始痛苦地呻吟，鳞甲又再度爬上他的躯体，愤怒开始渐渐侵蚀他的内心。  
巴巴托斯！它一定有办法让一切恢复正常！

魔音像一条无形的锁链，牵引着他。布鲁斯从来不喜欢这类似于束缚的感觉，但他无法抗拒，说不清从什么时候开始……也许是大笑那个疯子的疯言疯语，他本来不可能相信那种话。  
现在，他心悦诚服地相信着巴巴托斯，那个戴着帽兜的恶龙，那只魔神，他曾经因为那锁链的牵引，看到了那刺目得令人嫉妒不已的白光，他只差了一点点就能将它据为己有……  
下方的都市都已经成了一片废墟，他看到了一些还活着的人，这提醒着他，这个世界又重新焕发出一点点生机……一个孩子看到了他的影子，仰起头来尖叫……  
不管变成什么样的怪物，他要他的世界回来，他要一切恢复正常。  
他渐渐感知到了远方的打斗，它触动着他身上的每一根神经，使他本能地变得更紧张，那些狰狞的骨骼开始更加疯狂地伸出来，疼痛和紧张一同刺激着他的神经，现在他开始加速向打斗发生的位置飞去。  
这个好不容易才恢复过来的世界，已经不能再承受任何入侵者，亦或是外星人……  
一片因为战斗而变为开阔地带的荒野并不令人感到奇怪，但奇怪的是，他看到克拉克……不，也许该叫他超人才是，那人正生龙活虎地和一些魔物打斗。  
是魔物，布鲁斯知道它们，它们是巴巴托斯的魔兵，他记得很清楚……是很讨厌的记忆，它们负责让他对巴巴托斯彻底臣服，但布鲁斯终究找到了意义所在，如果巴巴托斯真的可以恢复他的世界……  
“毁灭日？！”  
他听到遥远但清晰的惊叹声，是克拉克——但他讨厌那种惊叹的语气，带着一份愚蠢的无知，该死！  
他因此咆哮了一声，遵循内心的愤怒向超人俯冲过去。  
“超人。”  
他的一记重拳被克拉克躲开了，现在那个可恶的氪星人开始用疑惑的目光望着他，他便同样用充满怒火的目光回望，骨骼长出体外带来的痛楚已经被怒火冲散。  
超人跳起来躲开了几个魔物的攻击，现在他有些迷惑——虽然他和毁灭日的对视只持续了两秒，但是他敏锐地感觉到了似乎有什么不同。  
它的确很像毁灭日，又不太像……他对那双怒火的眸子很熟悉，他知道毁灭日没有那样天蓝色的眸子，但那些狰狞的线条仍然在说服他这个突然向他进攻的人就是毁灭日。  
他做出了防卫姿势，然后毁灭日又向他攻过来——并不像那身体一般笨拙，它甚至有十分灵敏的反应，还有那些战斗技巧……毁灭日怎么会拥有这些？  
但它却不容许他有时间思考，只是咆哮着又再度攻过来，那些攻击来势凶猛，还带着危险的灵活性。  
然后克拉克注意到了那两只熟悉的……角，他的目光再向下，落在怪物的胸口，然后他张大了嘴，双目圆瞪。  
“布鲁斯？”  
那蝙蝠侠的标志实在太过显眼，他实在无法忽视，现在他原本支离破碎的记忆也渐渐回溯——他想起了联盟合作完成的最后一场战斗，然后他做了一个最可怕最恐怖的梦……直到他不久前才刚刚苏醒过来。  
“布鲁斯……等等……”  
他猛地意识到现在不是苏醒过来的问题，而是噩梦成真了——当他看到那些魔物和遍地荒凉的景象时，他以为在自己沉睡期间发生了什么糟糕的事，于是他开始调查，然后惊讶地发现他本来就满目疮痍的星球即将成为另一个宇宙致命能量的传递中转站……  
在克拉克想要再说些什么之前，布鲁斯打晕了他。 

克拉克从他的噩梦中惊醒，发现他正躺在冰冷的地板上——他认出这是蝙蝠洞的地板，上面全都是灰尘，他的脑子里乱哄哄的，现在他想起了更多的事，甚至包括他一直认为的单纯的一场糟糕可怕的梦是真的。  
是阴谋，他知道，他中了什么糟糕的圈套……  
布鲁斯的咆哮声在黑暗中引起了他的注意，他迅速从地板上跳起来，躲开一次攻击，然后一双巨大的，长满外骨骼的手抓住了他的脑袋。  
“布鲁斯……等等，啊！”他感觉到皮肤一阵熟悉的刺痛，他知道那是布鲁斯身上喷射出来的氪，毁灭日的生理特征与氪星人几乎一致，这意味着这些同样对布鲁斯有破坏力，“停下！布鲁斯！我知道……我知道有糟糕的事发生……”  
“我再也不会让你伤到我了。”  
那声音听起来很浑浊，充满杀气，但克拉克却突然觉得心如刀割，现在他望着那张已经面目全非的，被骨骼和獠牙覆盖的脸，那一日的悲惨梦境仿佛重现。  
布鲁斯有一刻犹豫。  
他感觉到温热的液体正流过他的手，他知道那是超人的眼泪，他开始本能地思考超人是想要博取同情还是想暂时分散他的注意力，于是他的手上又多了几分力道——现在超人的脑袋不过鸡蛋般大小，布鲁斯暗自忖度着捏碎它的可能性。  
然后，克拉克把手放在他的左臂上，似乎是在确认。  
“我记得了，布鲁斯……”克拉克艰难地开口说话了，现在他开始更加抑制不住泪水，“我做了一个很可怕的梦……”  
“别狡辩了，哪有什么梦。”  
布鲁斯咆哮着，闪念之间，他想到现在他已经是怪物，而怪物不需要克制自己。  
但他的手还是在发抖，克拉克的额头似乎被他的外骨骼划伤了，他试图握得更紧一点，但氪星人并没有尝试挣扎，那只手在他的右臂上抚摸——布鲁斯不喜欢这毛骨悚然的感觉，他想起他的右臂被热视线轻松切断的时候……很痛，实在太痛了，痛到失去知觉。  
他把氪星人丢开，现在把氪星人丢开简直像扔垃圾一样简单，超人飞出去，撞在墙壁上，并未努力站起来。  
“布鲁斯，要是你想……你可以杀了我……”  
克拉克的声音在已经废弃的洞穴里回荡，布鲁斯能够通过已经超常的感官认知到此时的克拉克正靠在刚刚撞上的那堵墙壁上——超人似乎确实不打算起来同他一战。  
他朝氪星人走过去，那些挡在他面前的障碍物都通通应声而碎，超人仍旧坐在那里，毫无战意。  
他狰狞的手抓住那此时变得渺小的身体，逼视着对方的双眼，他发现克拉克的双眼里仍然是满满的泪水，却反而捏紧了——克拉克没有抵抗。  
“我不知道后来发生了什么，但看来我们的世界还没有失去……对不起，布鲁斯……我是个很愚钝的人，但我没有说谎……只是，我失败了。”  
“不，我不爱你，我从来没……”毁灭者更加用力地握紧，他听见克拉克身上骨头断裂的声音，仿佛那能掩饰他一瞬间的脆弱，“我最大的错误就是没认真想过怎么为这个世界除掉你。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯，对不起……”克拉克感到呼吸困难，不过他仍然努力尝试说话，“你可以尽管恨我，不管今天我会不会死……只是我们的世界仍然面临威胁。”  
“你倒是很清楚自己是什么。”  
“不……布鲁斯，我是说……”克拉克停顿了一下，因为布鲁斯的抓握实在太紧，他甚至感到内脏也受到压迫，“在这之前……那些怪物……这一切结束之后，请……”  
压迫感越来越重，克拉克感到意识模糊，终于闭上了眼睛，在一切陷入黑暗时，他感到有些遗憾。 

他醒了，然后他发现他最后没有死。  
克拉克迫切地想知道在自己昏迷时发生了什么，直到一些粗重的喘息声渐渐入耳，他循声望过去，看到一个趴在地上的人影——仍然有一部分外骨骼狰狞地交叉在布鲁斯的身体之外，但那皮肤已经几乎恢复了人类的状态。  
他注意到那皮肤上纵横的血迹，它们是从那些骨骼伸出的地方流出的，布鲁斯此时显然正经受巨大的痛苦，他看到那具躯体正不断发抖。  
“布鲁斯……”他试探地呼唤了一声，得到的只是毁灭者警觉的回望，他看到那些骨骼反反复复，有些顺利地缩回身体，有些却反而伸出来。  
克拉克沉默了，现在他一动不动地望着那个人影，他注意到了地上已经积了一片的血洼，现在他无法形容自己的心情，悔恨？煎熬？悲伤？哪一种都没办法概括。  
如果，在那场战斗之后，他没有在自己的小窝里安然入睡，也许这些事情永远不会发生，布鲁斯会永远是那个连洞穴里的蝙蝠都不忍杀害的布鲁斯，他们会一直是最佳拍档，也许有一天，他发现布鲁斯深爱着他……  
啊，这也是可恨之处，克拉克心想，世界上也许没有比自己更愚蠢的人，竟只在生死关头才听到挚友泣血的坦白。而那时候的他只不过做了让布鲁斯彻底绝望的事。  
现在他感到鼻子发酸，泪眼朦胧中，克拉克注意到那团挣扎着的身影好像终于把所有的骨骼都缩回体内，现在布鲁斯赤裸地，浑身是血地倒在地上。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克靠近了他，看到那身体又不甘心一般地挣扎了一下，布鲁斯在血泊中转过头，现在克拉克能看到那双溢满了悲伤和愤恨的眸子，“你需要治疗……”  
“为什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯的声音恢复了正常，却充斥着嘶哑，他的眼里缓缓流下了眼泪，然后被克拉克小心从地板上抱起，“我明明能永远了结这件事。”  
“布鲁斯，我很抱歉……我也很抱歉我只能说抱歉。”  
克拉克小声地说着，他看着人类终于疲惫不堪，难忍痛苦而昏迷，他甚至不敢抱紧那伤痕累累的身体——布鲁斯需要治疗，即使他们的世界已经变成一片废墟，也必须要马上去安全温暖而又干净的地方。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，该是我爱你才对。”  
TBC 


	2. 在那恐惧之日

**戒备像一堵墙，一面是难以消散的恐惧，一面是不堪一击的信念。  
——前言**  
他被魔鬼一般的低语惊醒，猛地睁开眼，冷汗涔涔而下——是梦，但他也不敢第一时间肯定，因为他多年来都活在这样的噩梦里。到底几十年，他也记不清了，毁灭日病毒最终让他获得了强大而不易衰老的肉体——如今却越来越像个诅咒。  
“布鲁斯……”就在一旁的男人满怀希望地唤了他一声，但又马上闭了嘴，克拉克注意到了的神情——充满了不安的神情，当那双眸子应声望向他时，那眼神里全都是戒备和恐惧，那使得克拉克不由自主地想到连续几天没合眼的布鲁斯，但他还是清楚布鲁斯现在的状态远比那时要糟糕。  
“你的烧刚退了不久，我想可能是因为那些伤口发炎了……”克拉克把本来想说的话憋在心里，他的超级大脑在飞速思考如何才能缓解布鲁斯的紧绷状态——他完全理解，布鲁斯被迫经历了足以毁灭他精神几百次的事件，也许即使是这样的反应也是极力掩饰之后的，“我们没有离开，幸好这里还有一个可供治疗的医疗室，也许你想吃点东西……”  
“不。”  
布鲁斯攥紧了手里的被子，他死死地盯着克拉克，好像有满腔怒火似的。现在他的皮肤又开始被骨骼撑得发疼，他忍耐了一会儿，事实上他也不明白为什么要竭力控制自己一小会儿，他说服了自己很多次——他是不再需要自控的野兽，但他空荡荡的脑子里又浮现出了废墟之上望着他尖叫的孩子，人类的孩子……  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克眼里的惊慌一闪而过，他看到尖锐锋利的骨骼从布鲁斯已经被包扎得严严实实的肩胛处再度破出，人类显然还在试图克制，手臂上全都是青色的血管脉路，“我知道这不是你想要的，对抗它……”  
克拉克似乎很快意识到了他的敌意，现在男人马上后退到墙角——那里准备了一张椅子，但看来超人还不打算就此逃走，布鲁斯气喘吁吁地望着他，现在人类身上的外骨骼又开始阴魂不散地长出来。  
这是一个危险的信号，布鲁斯很清楚，布鲁斯也很清楚在角落里坐着的超人很清楚，他试图散发出更加压迫性的气息，尽管他尚未愈合的身体正因为疼痛而发抖，尽管他那还没有变得足够坚硬的伤疤又一次裂开。  
“布鲁斯……对抗它。”  
克拉克仍然在说毫无用处的废话，布鲁斯对于超人愚蠢地坚持自己本不想这么做感到既愤怒又可笑，现在他的喉咙里发出嘶嘶的威胁低吼，他的指甲穿透了身上的羽绒被——他不知道克拉克从哪里找到的这些东西，但他知道这个世界一蹶不振的样子仍然是因为超人。  
然后布鲁斯听到了锁死房间的声音，他注意到克拉克手中的遥控装置，现在他的瞳孔正急剧缩小，他只能感觉到危险与挑衅的意味，而那些和克拉克脸上愚蠢的怜悯和不知道从哪儿来的信念完全不能匹配。  
“布鲁斯，我可以接受你对我做一切……”克拉克把遥控器捏碎，现在氪星人毫无防备地坐在他面前，“如果你接下来想做的事能帮你平息愤怒的话也行……只是，请试着别杀了我，或者离开这儿，我们现在有一次机会让这个世界避免那个结局的。” 

克拉克为了挡住那台可怜的医疗器械又吃了布鲁斯重重的一击，他摔倒在地板上，现在他的血和蹂躏者的血汇聚在一起，让整个房间变得更加狼藉。  
“我爱你，我在意你，布鲁斯……我很抱歉我只能眼睁睁地看它伤害你——它用我的身体伤害你，”他在被蹂躏者的手掌按住时，并未挣扎，他甚至能感觉到骨骼穿透他的皮肤，他的氪星肌肉还能帮他坚持一小会儿，但是他的时间已经不多了，“我不会和你打的，你知道不管谁赢都会失去我们的世界。”  
“你还敢提这个世界？！”布鲁斯发出受伤一般的怒吼，他的浑身都在颤抖，他的内心在动摇——他知道他没法杀死一个不愿反抗的人，所以从一开始他的变化就不完全，而这带给了他更加生不如死的痛苦，“跟我们死去的同伴说去！跟被你杀死的同事们说去！跟星球日报的记者们说去！”  
“布鲁斯，我想让它恢复原来的样子……我知道你比我还想。”  
“去你的，克拉克，去你的……”布鲁斯像绝望一般地咒骂着，现在他颓然地松开手，跪在那片血泊中，身上的鳞甲正渐渐崩溃，那些狰狞的，如同利刃一般的骨骼开始退去，“你为什么不让我轻松杀了你？”  
“布鲁斯，你明知道那不是你，不是我不让你杀我……”克拉克尝试抱住布鲁斯，这一次他并未受到反抗，也许人类又经过这样的折磨，已经筋疲力尽了，“你不想杀我，布鲁斯，我知道……我听见了，我都听见了，对不起……我也真的喜欢你，我也爱你。”  
“我不爱你，”布鲁斯没有阻止克拉克把他抱进浴室，他只是咬着牙说着，疼痛在侵蚀他的神经，暴怒使他更加无力，“我再也没法爱你了，我再也不会让你伤到我了。”  
“我保证再也不会伤你，布鲁斯……”克拉克让温度适宜的水冲干净人类身上的血痂，现在布鲁斯正因为精疲力竭而昏昏欲睡，而他需要尽快把人类的伤口处理好，他已经想到了布鲁斯更严重的炎症复发的可能，“活下来吧，重建这里，看到你最想看到的。”  
“为什么？”布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，他再一次红了眼眶，克拉克的话太有说服力了，他不得不承认他确实没理由在好不容易亮起一点点希望的光之前毁了它，“我恨你，我想杀你的……你对我做了什么？”  
“或许你可以在一切都好起来之后调查一下，你是侦探……充足的证据可以把超人送上断头台的。”  
布鲁斯赌气地闭了眼睛，不再看克拉克的脸。 

布鲁斯盯着眼前散发香气的食物，他承认他确实饿了，在上一次暴走结束之后，他又一次出现伤口发炎，大病一场消耗了他太多体力，那期间又有好几次，他就在失控的边缘，但克拉克任凭他如何恶语相向就是不肯离开——他也不知道自己到底为什么还会相信克拉克的安慰，但他仍然倔强地僵持着，不愿放松下来。  
今天克拉克又给他送来了吃的，超人总是和他保持不远不近的距离，以免引起他本能的紧张，正是因此他坚持了几天不肯吃克拉克送来的东西，但克拉克却毫无办法。  
“布鲁斯，这是你最喜欢的蛋糕……”克拉克仍旧坐在角落里等着他，只是今天超人似乎终于找到了什么可以讨论的话题，“我发现了一些恢复运行的城市……他们真的很坚强也很努力。”  
布鲁斯依然幽幽地凝视着克拉克，他不知道超人为什么突然谈起这个话题，但床边柜上的蛋糕的确勾起了他的食欲——事实上人类的形态虽然可以帮助他保持理智，但是却不能让他拥有像毁灭日那般超人类的耐力。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克望着布鲁斯欲言又止了半晌，才终于又一次打破沉默，“吃些东西吧，等你恢复些，我就可以带你去看看，去纽约看看，那里已经有很多商家重新开张了，这对他们来说很艰难，因为大家都只是在交换有用的东西……这个黑森林蛋糕，要是好吃的话，我们下一次还可以去……”  
克拉克不说话了，现在他静默地望着布鲁斯，这是他们第一次对视了这么久，气氛很安静，布鲁斯的目光也很平静，虽然仍然带着幽幽地冷意，但他没有在那双眼睛里窥见暴怒的影子——这意味着他们此时都是安全的，这带给了克拉克荒谬的安全感。  
“你为什么骗我？”布鲁斯许久才慢慢开口，他的心思没有在那块蛋糕上，而他一开口，静默在空气中的悲伤就无法再被忽略了，“我本来不会对你抱有任何期望……既然不在乎这个世界，为什么还要骗我？”  
“不，不是的……布鲁斯，我在乎，我在乎所有人，你受伤只让我心碎，可我太无能了，我不知道困住我的到底是魔法还是别的什么……”克拉克犹豫了，他想也许在布鲁斯看来他的话就像是诡辩，“我知道你不会再相信我……我也许不值得，但我知道你需要这个世界……你看，它现在有一点点起色了，蛋糕店里都是香喷喷的气味。”  
布鲁斯不再和克拉克对视了，现在他注视着身旁的蛋糕，克拉克说得有道理，他需要活下来才能见到这个世界——他也不知道在那一切之后自己是否还有资格保护它，因为在绝望的昨天，他和克拉克一样失控了。  
“谢谢，布鲁斯，谢谢……”  
克拉克的声音听起来有些打颤，也许是因为看到布鲁斯开始散发出求生欲而开始吃蛋糕而激动，也或许是因为布鲁斯竟然还能相信他的话——他自己都说不清这样的感觉，他甚至开始鼻子发酸。  
布鲁斯小心翼翼地吃了一口，是很久都没有尝过的香甜味道，也许只是因为他太久没再吃人类的食物了，他终于开始了第二口，第三口…… 

克拉克听到了尖叫声，他从黑暗中睁开眼，再次确认声音就来自布鲁斯的房间。对于每天在房间门口守夜的他来说，这算不上是第一次——布鲁斯又做了噩梦，但他一直没有在这时候进过布鲁斯的房间，他想那只会让布鲁斯更紧张。  
布鲁斯在恐惧中度过了太多个日夜了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯听见了就在门口的，克拉克的声音。他此时正汗毛倒立地坐在一片黑暗中，这是他不知道第几次从噩梦中醒来，然后发现四周一片寂静无声……有的时候情况会更糟糕一些，他会听见巴巴托斯的低语。  
他的梦千篇一律，没有新意，他总是能梦见克拉克一双鲜红而危险的眼睛和自己还在不停淌血的断肢，连疼痛都那么真实，空气中好像全都是血味……就和当年一模一样，克拉克在嘲笑他，嘲笑他连氪星人的一口呼吸都敌不过就会死去。  
但今天是第一次，克拉克在他惊醒时呼唤他的名字，就在这扇门外，那声音很正常，甚至还带着一丝关切的语气，但是布鲁斯只能感觉到恐惧——是否连这一切也只是梦境？想到这里他又绷紧了全身的肌肉，虽然他知道那只是没什么用的举动。  
“布鲁斯？你做噩梦了吗？”  
门外的声音现在让布鲁斯觉得有些可恶了，他在心中质问着声音的主人为什么要明知故问，但仍然保持沉默——他想这些很轻松就可以演变成一场吵架，不管克拉克会不会跟他吵，最终他都会失控。  
“你又睡了吗？”  
门外只安静了一小会儿，然后恼人的声音又一次传进布鲁斯的耳朵，尽管声音的主人已经足够小心翼翼……但克拉克怎么会理解这些？那氪星人，真的明白为什么一个渺小的人类会屡次从极恶的梦境中醒来吗。  
“布鲁斯，不管你梦见什么，我很抱歉……”  
克拉克还想再说点什么，但是他斟酌了半天也想不到合适的话，超级视力告诉他布鲁斯撑着身体往门口看了一会儿之后又躺下了，被子被随意地盖在身上，他很想进去帮布鲁斯掖好……但他知道布鲁斯正在和自己最大的恐惧做对抗，因为他也同样时常从噩梦中惊醒，梦见那残酷而绝望的一天。  
“布鲁斯，我可以进去吗？”克拉克望着门口的椅子，门内回答他的仍然是意料之中的沉默，“我就在那张椅子上坐着……可以吗？布鲁斯，我也做了噩梦，我知道那感觉很难受……但我可以在这里陪你。”  
门内没有应答，克拉克望见布鲁斯翻了个身，一声几乎听不见的叹息传入他的耳朵。  
“那我进去了？”  
他开了门，而布鲁斯没有阻止他，也许布鲁斯实在是太累了，人类甚至没有阻止他为对方掖好被子，克拉克坐在门口的椅子上，又安然地闭上眼睛。  
TBC 


	3. 临时同盟

**我们的敌人阴险又强大，更糟糕的是我们没法时刻察觉到它，它却能轻易在我们之间树立一道鸿沟。  
——前言**  
这是一个极普通不过的午后。  
如果，不是布鲁斯的房间里又传出碰撞和破碎的声音的话，那的确算得上一个普通又宁静的午后，在一个月的时间内，这个房间被加固了多次，克拉克竭尽所能，利用他的氪星能力和地面上的废墟修建这个难得的庇护所，蝙蝠洞已经几乎彻底坍塌，韦恩庄园尚且能辨别出的废墟砖瓦的颜色让克拉克感到惋惜。  
但此时他可没空想这些乱七八糟的事，因为布鲁斯就在今天又失控了，他有些怀疑这不是单纯的偶然事件，比如，因为他不小心惹恼了布鲁斯，之类的，因为一个月的时间虽然不能让他们的关系出现什么转机，却奇妙地使他们暂时达成了同盟关系。  
单纯的时间也没有这么大的威力，这要有一部分归因于在地面上活动的怪物们在进行的肮脏阴谋——克拉克和布鲁斯亲自确认过那个能量中转站的装置会直接把他们的地球压扁，让它成为一颗死亡之星，他们毁掉了一部分装置，但布鲁斯突然离开了，克拉克不知道为什么，但他那时就注意到布鲁斯的神色不太对，好像很煎熬的样子。  
为此，破坏能量中转站的计划被迫暂停，布鲁斯似乎默认了他对这个仅存的庇护所的加固行为，但今天是个不太寻常的日子……因为布鲁斯一直以来控制得都还算可以，今天却突然失控了，克拉克试图想办法让他冷静下来，但失败了，意味着那具本来就伤痕累累，才刚刚有起色的人类身体再次惨遭外骨骼的蹂躏。  
“布鲁斯，停下……这不是你，和那只野兽抗衡吧。”  
克拉克有些鄙视自己竟然都想不出更好的词汇劝说布鲁斯，蹂躏者这一次的变化似乎相当完全，只是声音更加凄厉可怕了，他想要对抗，但他只能不停克制，尽量躲开布鲁斯的进攻，但狭小的空间很快就会让他丧失后退的余地，克拉克望着在布鲁斯的吼叫中震颤的医疗器械，然后闭了眼睛，任由蹂躏者挥拳打他。  
这不是良好的战略，但现在正是午后，所有还活着的人们都还在进行日常的活动……  
午后？克拉克突然想起来了，事情就发生在布鲁斯才结束午休的时候，十分猝不及防，人类显然又做了噩梦——克拉克不知道白天也可以做令人浑身是汗的噩梦，他听到尖叫，就进入房间想看看发生了什么……  
一切都发生在这时，布鲁斯甚至连一句怨恨的话都没再说，人类变化得很彻底，克拉克只能本能地意识到这是一次严重的失控。  
布鲁斯正被彻骨的寒意包围。他的四周只有化不开的黑暗，但他还记得自己在沉入梦乡之前时值正午。  
一开始是很正常的噩梦，他已经有些不以为意，他知道梦的发展，先是同伴们一个个死去，然后连一向和克拉克关系很好的路易斯也死了——而那只是因为那个勇敢的女士冲上去甩了他一巴掌，布鲁斯开始意识到事情无法挽回。  
再来就是他的惭愧，他的懊悔，他拿着氪石长矛还在不断发抖的右手，他怎么也狠不下心来，然后那只右手就以残忍的方式被迫和他分离，他的断肢还带着血味儿……他很疼，他一度以为自己的右手还在，克拉克冰冷的声音还在他耳边回荡，他的身体开始颤抖……  
他开始在梦中告诉自己——这是个梦，它已经发生过了，它已经过去了。这很有效，布鲁斯也相信自己就快要醒来了，他急切地想要醒来，就算见到刺目的阳光也是好的，但是黑暗没有随着他睁眼而消失，或者说，他根本没能睁开眼睛。  
巴巴托斯的锁链坚硬而冰冷，他很熟悉那种感觉，是突然之间，四肢的脆弱部位就都被贯穿来——他在巴巴托斯面前永远是不堪一击的人类，这件事一直被通过各种不同的方式向他强调，是的……他知道，他甚至连在巴巴托斯面前站着都很难做到，除非那是被巴巴托斯默许的，有时他也会戏谑地想，自己的确也变成了曾经最不屑的那种人。

也许是现实中的触感太过真实，也许是什么别的原因，布鲁斯混沌而无法集中的神志终于出现一刻清明——巴巴托斯的铁链固然令他痛苦，但不知为什么它的力量有一刻减弱，在那时他听见了克拉克的声音，遥远又模糊，好像在水下。  
他睁开眼，然后瞬间怔住。克拉克正紧紧抱着他，地上到处是凌乱的血迹，他一时间感觉有些精神恍惚，意识的恢复带来了皮肉的刺痛——他的骨骼开始缩回去了。  
“没事了，布鲁斯，没事了……”克拉克在试图安慰他，这下子声音清楚多了，但很快那声音又被吃痛的呻吟声取代，克拉克听起来有些嘶哑，但那只手还在他已经变得光滑的脊背上抚摸，小心翼翼地避开他身上新生的伤口，这时布鲁斯意识到克拉克的腹部已经被他的骨刺刺穿，随着它缩回去，氪星人的痛苦在加剧。  
“是巴巴托斯。”  
这是他多日以来和克拉克说过的最意义明朗，最理性的一句话。他也不知道那是出于什么心理，克拉克根本不会责怪他，他也不必为任何一次失控解释——是的，他也从没想过解释，但这些天来发生的事情让他愈发感到难以进行下去。  
他是侦探，他早就知道巴巴托斯是在对他的世界图谋不轨，克拉克费了九牛二虎之力搜集来的支离破碎的线索，而他只消一个钟头的功夫就能把这一切穿成线——巴巴托斯在觊觎着来自反向宇宙世界的能量，而它需要一个传输器，一个中转站，它不关心中转站会用后即毁，而-1号地球就是那个合适的“幸运儿”。  
“巴巴托斯？那些魔鬼也这么说，我相信它是幕后主使。”  
克拉克的声音仍然很轻，布鲁斯本以为那男人会激动万分地问他想到什么没有，但看来氪星人仍然在试图安抚他，这让他更加不安了，他从克拉克的怀抱里挣出来，浑身是血的克拉克发出一声呻吟，布鲁斯条件反射地伸出手，但又退缩了。  
“它是……而且我是它的士兵。”  
布鲁斯把目光集中在地面，以避免对上克拉克惊诧的目光，说出这句话实在太过艰难，而且他实在难以把“奴隶”一词说出口，他很确信他已经沦落到这步田地，今天的失控就是证据，在他不愿意回想起的梦魇里，他向巴巴托斯下跪，乞求它的宽恕，他好像失去了自控的能力，变成提线木偶。  
“布鲁斯，它想毁了我们的世界。”  
克拉克的语气听起来仍然缓和，布鲁斯知道氪星人试图劝说他——看来“士兵”这个词汇给克拉克造成了很大的误解。  
“我知道，但我没法抵抗。”  
布鲁斯几乎听见了自己自尊破裂的声音，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，骨骼已经全都缩回体内，这具伤痕累累的躯体再次被痛苦折磨，但那些都不重要了。  
克拉克一直没说话，沉默让房间里的气氛更加滞重了，布鲁斯在心里纠结着是否睁开眼睛看一看情况，但是突然间他听到克拉克从地板上爬起来的声音，然后他感觉到他被抱起来了，他本能地想挣扎，但这一次他的内心告诉他不必如此。  
“你累了，而且你又受伤了……”克拉克的声音像一条温柔的小溪，他把脸靠近布鲁斯，但是又犹豫地离开了，“这个午休本来能让你恢复精力，但现在看来你得需要洗个热水澡，再重新睡一觉……希望你不会再做噩梦。”  
“我没在说胡话，克拉克。”  
布鲁斯很艰难地吐出了一句曾经用习惯了的称谓，克拉克主动避开问题的样子让他有点懊恼，氪星人或许把他当成精神失常的病人？但他不是，他只是……  
“我相信你说的，布鲁斯，我永远相信你……”克拉克凑到他耳边轻声低语，温热的呼吸扑在他耳畔，“我知道，我懂你的意思了……我也知道你只是经历了太多，我很抱歉你不得不面对这些，但我想现在你最需要的是好好休息，我会想办法让你好好睡一觉。”

克拉克承认情况是有些棘手，不，也许不是有些棘手那么简单，事实上他正面临很多困境，而他相信布鲁斯所面临的困境相比于他只增不减。  
巴巴托斯是个前所未有的强大敌人，克拉克懊恼于自己的谋略不足，纵然有超级大脑的辅助却不能胜过布鲁斯清醒时区区一个钟头的推理。鉴于目前的情况，看来“清醒时”是非加上不可了，克拉克能理解布鲁斯的痛苦和无助，他知道巴巴托斯总是在钻布鲁斯的空子，有时哪怕一刻的松懈也会导致布鲁斯从无限的惊惧和恐怖中醒来。  
几天来，布鲁斯的睡眠情况简直急转直下，越是清醒就越是不愿入睡，可惜这是个死结——布鲁斯的精神一天比一天差了，现在人类开始处于随时都可能不小心睡着的状态。  
到现在，布鲁斯已经凭意志力折磨了自己整整一个星期，克拉克知道人类的极限，他知道这对于本来就伤痕累累的布鲁斯来说意味着什么，他也知道自己的话太过苍白无力。但今天他实在无法再坐视下去了，布鲁斯的精神在崩溃的边缘，周遭的每一个声响都能引起他过度的警觉。  
开门时，他注意到布鲁斯本能地蜷缩了一下，这是意料之中的反应，鉴于克拉克这些天来多数时候都在门外尝试和布鲁斯对话，有时人类的房间里会传出惊叫声，克拉克会隔着门确认情况是不是还好——事实上每次都更令人忧心忡忡。  
由于睡眠不好，布鲁斯看起来憔悴了很多，克拉克知道过去的三天里人类几乎没合过眼，每一次窥视，他都能观察到布鲁斯正撑着身体警觉地望着门口，或者坐在床上，两手抱膝，克拉克会为那样的布鲁斯心疼一会儿，但随即又开始犹豫着是否在用餐以外的时间接近布鲁斯，而今天他终于下了决心。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克停顿了一下，以一个更慢更轻巧的动作往人类身边靠近，他想布鲁斯一定紧张极了，甚至把头都缩进被子里，只露了眼睛和额头在外面，“别怕，是我……你需要灯吗？或者，我可以等一下去买个蛋糕给你？”  
布鲁斯好像没有很激烈地抵触他靠近，但克拉克看见他隐约地摇摇头——真是让人担忧的状态。克拉克试探地更加靠近人类，他注意到布鲁斯在直勾勾地盯着他，被子开始因为人类的手紧张地攥紧有塌陷，他为此而停下来，轻轻地叹气，等着布鲁斯稍微放松下来。  
“布鲁斯，我知道说这些可能没有帮助，但是……你不能再这样下去了，你需要好好休息……”克拉克犹豫了一会儿，突然茅塞顿开，“你可以尽管放心睡一会儿，你看，你是杀不死我的，我有办法让你醒过来。”  
“胡说……”布鲁斯终于深重地叹了口气，克拉克天真的蠢话让他感到有点生气，他不知道，也许他见鬼的是好了伤疤忘了疼，还是不愿意伤害哪怕是氪星人，“我只要再‘睡’那么一会儿就足够再杀了你的。”  
“我知道，可我不是在关键时候叫醒你了吗？”克拉克终于自然而然地坐到了布鲁斯的床边，现在他能够更真切地感受到人类的虚弱……布鲁斯很疲惫，他的声音嘶哑，长时间维持清醒让他有些缺氧，除此之外，人类似乎还在发烧。  
“你的伤口又发炎了吗？奇怪……明明这些天都好好的。”  
“我没有……”布鲁斯本能地躲闪了一下，但克拉克的手还是落在他的额头上，“我也不知道，但你该离我远点。”  
布鲁斯躲避了克拉克的视线，天晓得这莫名其妙的发烧是怎么回事，也许是巴巴托斯故意折磨他，但布鲁斯不相信巴巴托斯能强大到能随意控制他体征的程度，他现在又累又绝望，疲惫甚至盖过饥饿，折磨得他几乎就要认输倒下了。  
“我不走，”克拉克放下手，又迟疑了一下，但还是抓住了布鲁斯的手，“我们现在不是同盟吗？你可以等我们打败了巴巴托斯之后再找我算账，但现在……睡吧，布鲁斯，我在这儿守着，不会有事的。”  
也许是实在不想再和克拉克争论下去，也或许是因为布鲁斯实在困极了，他终于慢慢合了眼，靠在克拉克身上睡着了。  
TBC


	4. 焦灼

**可我发过誓不会再爱他的……  
——前言**  
布鲁斯再度从大汗淋漓的梦魇中醒来。  
眩晕感尚未退去，汗水已经浸湿了他的被子和床单，但此时他仿佛浑然不觉，因为比高烧更为凶猛的心悸正袭击他，人类本能地捂住胸口，他的脑袋已经有些不灵光，此时此刻只能庆幸巴巴托斯的低语暂时从他的梦境中消失了。说起来这有一半是克拉克的功劳，氪星人不死心地陪在他身边，尝试找到把他从梦魇中唤醒的方法，让他能够渐渐安睡。  
“你醒了……”克拉克也从他的小睡中暂时醒来，他睁开眼，有些担忧地望着躺在床上的布鲁斯，“你发烧了，一直不退，我一开始以为是你的伤口发炎了，但并不是那个原因……也许你该试试退烧药。”  
布鲁斯有些恍惚地摇摇头，他的视线时而清楚，时而模糊，但他很清楚是克拉克在对他说话，恼人的热量又在困扰他，更可怕的是布鲁斯能够渐渐察觉到这之中夹杂着一些野兽一般不听指挥的欲望。  
这像是他最害怕的一类情况发生了，布鲁斯的潜意识中如此提醒他，但他很清楚自己已经越来越难以集中精力再继续思考一个防止情况进一步发展的方法了，他的目光漫无目的地游弋着，最后落在克拉克的嘴唇上，此时克拉克还在劝说他接受一些退烧的治疗——看来氪星人确实什么都不懂。  
克拉克感到有些焦灼，布鲁斯的情况让他颇感不安，现在人类似乎拒绝他的一切建议，尽管他尝试让布鲁斯知道情况在不被积极控制的情况下可能会更加恶化，但人类好像连精力都很难集中了，只是有些魂不守舍地望着他，克拉克甚至怀疑那是否能算是望着他，因为布鲁斯的目光看起来甚至缺乏焦距。  
“布鲁斯……？”他试探地唤了一声，但人类好像不为所动，还是迷失一般地望着他，“你还好吗？我真的很担心……”他小心地靠近一些，试图查看布鲁斯的情况，但人类赶在他的透视视线开始发挥作用之前突然死死搂住他的脖子，力道之大甚至让克拉克都感觉到后颈在隐隐作痛。  
克拉克惊呼了一声，那是任何人都会有的正常反应，情况开始朝着失控的方向去了，人类用蛮力拉扯着克拉克，一直到氪星人一个跟头栽倒在人类那张已经因为连日来的折磨变得有些凌乱的床上——他不敢使用超人类的力量和布鲁斯僵持，他知道那可能会伤到人类，或许只是不小心弄裂指甲就足够让布鲁斯变得更紧张。  
布鲁斯的床单湿漉漉的，克拉克暗暗惊叹着他在发烧的几日里遭受的折磨，他想支起身体，然后想办法安慰布鲁斯——这些天他已经渐渐掌握了安慰人类的方式，或许现在正是时候使用他的口才……但他突然嗅到一丝若隐若现的香味，虽然其中还夹杂着若隐若现的苦涩，让克拉克都忍不住为之汗毛倒竖。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他更疑惑了，他察觉到气味的来源是此时正精神恍惚地望着他的人类——布鲁斯的表情不太对劲，人类的脸都红透了，克拉克相信布鲁斯在饱受煎熬，但之前的发烧从来没让人类糟糕到这种程度，汗水已经抑制不住地从布鲁斯的额头上滴落，人类呼吸急促，硬是拉扯着他靠近，克拉克确信那已经超出了布鲁斯认为的安全距离。  
“老天啊，布鲁斯，你到底是……”  
克拉克的慌张被堵了回去，因为现在布鲁斯开始疯狂地吻他，克拉克已经彻底懵了，人类已经陷入狂热，和之前的警觉谨慎的布鲁斯完全判若两人，布鲁斯正疯狂地碰撞他的牙齿，这很有用，因为克拉克马上就担心地放开齿关，让人类甜蜜的舌头疯狂地在里面打转儿，氪星人的大脑一片空白，但他可以确认那是甜蜜的味道，布鲁斯浑身都散发着某种极端诱惑的荷尔蒙，他想起了平常他最爱喝的那种黑咖啡。  
接吻让克拉克有些心神不定，这实在让每个男人内心躁动，氪星人开始偷偷在心底咒骂远古神明，拉奥的确过于卑鄙……  
“布鲁斯……”他趁着接吻的空隙，气喘吁吁地凑到人类耳边，“我知道等你清醒过来，你肯定会气疯的，希望你那时候不会杀了我然后失控毁了我们的世界——这不是开玩笑，我爱你，真的。”  
人类对他的话毫无触动，克拉克注意到他的衬衫扣子已经被扯掉了两个，人类已经陷入躁动，并且似乎也已经耗尽力气，现在正趴在他的胸膛上，拉奥，就算是最无情的神明也会把持不住的，克拉克这样想着，脱掉了自己的上衣，在那时候听见布鲁斯发出哼哼的呻吟声——真好听啊，克拉克心想。  
“就算是魔鬼也不会忍心杀你的，布鲁斯……如果这一切都是巴巴托斯引起的，那我愿意为了你手染他的鲜血。”  
人类又开始急促地喘息了，克拉克感到浑身燥热，但他没有时间思考那是不是布鲁斯奇怪的荷尔蒙带来的影响，他回应着人类的亲吻，一直到布鲁斯浑身发软，拉扯着他的腰带发出一丝丝痛苦的哀吟。  
“布鲁斯，我为这件事抱歉，真的。”  
克拉克自暴自弃地说了一句，人类完全没在听他的话，因为布鲁斯身上的衣服已经被人类自己撕扯得七零八落了。

现在他和布鲁斯喘得一样厉害。  
他还从来没以这样亲近的姿势看过布鲁斯的身体，人类衣衫尽褪，露出同样皮肤泛红的胸口，那上面还有斑驳的伤口，在两三天前它们才刚刚被拆下纱布，现在汗水已经浸湿了那些变硬的血痂，它们变了颜色，边角还有些泛白，但这并不影响当前这一幕在克拉克眼中的色情程度，他咽下口水，在人类的胸肌上抚摸。  
布鲁斯在以某种憧憬的语气呼唤他，克拉克想，这语气听起来并不陌生，他记得清楚，因为他们做挚友已经好多年了，有时布鲁斯会用上这样的语气，他很清楚那是布鲁斯所剩无几的安全感，克拉克那时必然会再次向他确认自己不会跨过那条线。  
“我真恨自己……我应该有一万次机会发现我可能会彻底毁了你。”  
语毕，克拉克亲吻着布鲁斯的胸口，这真是个讽刺的事实，他暗恋布鲁斯时的心情是如此轻松，因为他知道即使布鲁斯气得他快要疯掉，也永远不可能成为他的伤疤，但命运对布鲁斯却一点儿也不公平，蝙蝠侠总是更容易被自己喜欢的人毁掉，想到这里克拉克就觉得一阵窒息。  
布鲁斯的胸口是人类独有的柔软和温暖，但克拉克知道这应该算是强度数一数二的人类胸肌，来自于布鲁斯从前苛刻到不近人情的体能训练，他开始忍不住用嘴唇描摹着那一块的形状了，他发现布鲁斯对此十分受用，以至于扭动着身体发出更难耐的呻吟，于是克拉克伸出舌头，开始轻舔布鲁斯的乳尖，让它很快就因为细致的刺激挺立起来。  
这是前所未有的状态，克拉克感觉自己的思维也受到了感染，现在他的脑子更像一团浆糊，而他只想要吻遍这已经失控的人类身体，向布鲁斯表示一切曾经连想都不敢想的心意，然后和那具人类的身体纠缠在一起。  
布鲁斯在剧烈地喘息，他感觉已经彻底被欲火吞噬了，他的头脑完全成了摆设，而本能告诉他此时伏在他身上的完美雄性是解决这个问题的绝妙选择，他抵制了这个念头足足五分钟，然后他彻底屈服了，有个见鬼的声音在对他说，让这一切都先见鬼去，Carpe diem（拉丁语：及时行乐），他的理智最后在脑海中恶狠狠地骂了一句就陷入了沉默。  
如果，这时的氪星人是清醒的，他一定会发现事情的诸多蹊跷之处，比如人类的荷尔蒙不可能闻起来像是浓郁的咖啡，但布鲁斯身上确实在源源不断地分泌这种气味，可惜一切发生得太突然，眼下床上的两人头脑都仿佛被烤糊了的蛋糕，再也无力思考，再也无力拒绝……克拉克的亲吻一路向下，有时在布鲁斯的身上留下浅浅的红色印记，他在布鲁斯身上漫无目的地抚摸着，碰到了人类的欲望，本能地爱抚它两下。  
布鲁斯立刻发出半是痛苦半是欲望的呻吟声，任谁都能听得出的，欲求不满的声音——他身上的一切都在向克拉克表明，他此刻很需要这个，他想要得不得了。氪星人的回应相当慷慨，那只手好像十分理解他的想法，在他完全勃起的阴茎上游走，划过他极度敏感的包皮系带，轻轻拨弄他的发泄口，转眼间又在他毫无意义地挺动身体时握住他隐藏在那根可观的巨物之下的小小囊袋。  
“操……”  
布鲁斯眨着泪眼骂了一句，他的视线一片模糊，因此错过了克拉克脱下裤子裸身相见时的壮观场面——得幸好人类现在处于意识模糊的状态，不然大概会被那种异乎常人的型号吓到。  
“布鲁斯，你可千万别这样骂人……”  
克拉克把剩下的话咽下去了，他想说这样非但不能吓退心怀不轨的人，说不定还会给布鲁斯引来无妄之灾。布鲁斯的两条大腿正死死夹住他的腰，也许现在人类处于既兴奋又紧张地状态，空气里的“荷尔蒙”气味里多了一分不可言说的淫靡，克拉克只好把两只手放在布鲁斯的大腿上，轻轻捏人类富有柔韧性的肌肉。  
“放松点儿，布鲁斯，我们还没开始呢。”  
布鲁斯真的放松了腿肌，克拉克不禁开始惊叹人类凭本能的自觉程度，他溜下来，让布鲁斯的腿勾住他的脖子，这下人类的隐秘部位可彻底暴露在他眼前了，藏在结实的股肌里，若不是因为姿势的缘故，大概不会如此张扬地露出来， 甚至还随着人类的呼吸翕合着，克拉克能注意到有透明的液体从那里分泌出来，却已经失去了思考能力，连这明摆着反常的现象都忽略了。  
他的食指在伸进去之前先碰到了那些液体——还是热的，带着一丝滑腻，好像在主动邀请他，布鲁斯在那根手指慢慢突入的时候不安地扭动着身体，这感觉有些奇怪，布鲁斯体内的体液十分充盈，好像有用不完的肠液似的，它紧得有些可怕，克拉克有好一会儿不敢有什么大动作，直到布鲁斯又开始扭动着发出更加欲求不满的呻吟，氪星人的脑子已经完全不运转了，连“淫荡”这种形容词都想不出。  
克拉克凭本能给布鲁斯扩张那个看起来经受不住他的尺寸的后穴，他第一次理解什么叫“浑身的血液都往头上涌”，布鲁斯的声音和那后穴一样渐渐变得黏腻，它奇迹般地能够容下克拉克的四根手指，布鲁斯死死地勾着他的身体，克拉克暗暗想着，他的确没法抵抗这个。  
人类的腿被更用力地向上推挤，布鲁斯感觉到克拉克压上来，然后感觉到了大而灼热的进入——他因为疼痛而有些惊恐，但是他见鬼的身体正叫嚣着想要这个，大腿已经给按得压在肚皮上，他能感觉到那个东西比他的还雄伟，而且布满了狰狞的血管纹路，又灼烫得让他流了更多淫液——虽然他不知道这些见鬼的东西到底是哪里来的。  
布鲁斯没想过有一天他也能扭动着自己健硕而久经训练的腰肢，在另一个男人身下发出色情的喘息声，暗恋克拉克时他有过偶尔几次不实际的幻想，但是从来没这么过分过，而且那些幻想从一切开始急转直下的时候开始就再也没出现过了……要是他的理智还在，或许会对着这个连带着哭腔的呻吟都抑制不住地身体破口大骂吧。  
克拉克的身体太有力了，他的每一下撞击都那么要命，布鲁斯在一个短暂的空隙间无力地踢了一下氪星人的腰窝，比起阻止这倒更像是催促，克拉克立刻大受鼓舞一般地继续开始他的开拓，彼时布鲁斯的汗水和泪水已经混在一起，失神地放弃了挣扎，那些热量和精准的摩擦实在太可怕了，前列腺快感逼着他几乎流尽了精液，他的腿也用不上力了，最后的几下克拉克进到了前所未有的深度，异样的疼痛唤醒了布鲁斯，但他甚至无力开口。  
克拉克射了，是诚恳地缴枪，布鲁斯神情恍惚地看了一眼墙上的钟表——他们也许疯狂地纠缠了一两个钟头，氪星人还紧紧抓着他的大腿，精液仍然在涌进，但是人类开始恐慌地用力踢着和自己结合的氪星人了。  
“这是意外……”人类逃避了氪星人的目光，他听见克拉克从他身体里退出来，还带了羞耻而黏腻的声音，“从我的床上滚下去！”  
“我知道，布鲁斯……我会查查清楚这到底是怎么回事，”克拉克把视线从不断吐出他精液的后穴上移开，看样子布鲁斯从刚刚那种古怪的狂热中清醒过来了，“我去放些水去……你需要药吗？你的烧退了吗？”  
“我不需要，”布鲁斯依旧梗着脖子望向别处，“我不需要，我不爱你，我发了誓不爱你的……”  
天知道，他用最强硬的语气说着最心虚的话，他又有些生气，因为一切好像故意让他失控似的——也许把脾气发在克拉克身上是最安全的。  
“我知道你的意思，布鲁斯……要是你需要，你可以要任何东西。”  
浴室已经传出了放水的声音，布鲁斯仍然怔怔地坐在一片狼藉的床上，克拉克的话在他的头脑里挥之不去，他只好烦躁而徒劳地抓紧了湿漉漉床单。  
TBC


	5. 庇护所庄园

**他在韦恩庄园的废墟上忙忙碌碌，我们合作应敌，巴巴托斯很强，克拉克·肯特又傻又天真，我懒得和他争论……一切歪理都能被他说得还有几分道理，但我为什么没法对他生气呢？  
——前言**  
布鲁斯醒来时周围静悄悄的，但他知道克拉克就在楼上，他能嗅到食物的香气，他知道那是克拉克在准备他的早餐——或许叫早午餐更合适一些。此时此刻他感到安然无恙，这种感觉已经有几十年未曾出现过了，他的人生在这漫长的几十年里仿佛一只阴魂不散地食人恶魔，蚕食着他的理智，吞吃他最后的人性……他从未想过这些有一天会停下来。  
他又懒懒地躺倒了，他的床灯总是彻夜地亮着，克拉克那个笨蛋，几天前对他说自己尝试用地上的废墟材料搭建一座新的住宅，布鲁斯根本想不出这些到底有什么意义，他冷漠地瞪着克拉克，然后问道：“那又怎样？”  
“我把发电机放在那儿——这样卧室的灯就可以一直开着了……我们还需要厨房，还要……”克拉克好像对这些很兴奋，但一时语塞不知道该说什么好了，布鲁斯也没有再继续反问他，克拉克好像也不在意他的冷漠，立刻穿着那身满是泥浆的工装往楼上跑了。布鲁斯那时才意识到原来克拉克不知道什么时候已经修好了坍塌的蝙蝠洞的楼梯。  
在他发怔的片刻里，门外的脚步声靠近了。布鲁斯很早就知道那是克拉克的脚步声，它带着它主人特有的小心翼翼，克拉克总是担心会引起他的紧张，事实上这事儿也确实在两个月之前频繁发生过很多次。布鲁斯从来没告诉过他，其实他可以不用再这样小声地，慢慢地从楼上走下来了。  
但他讨厌把这些和克拉克跟他的关系联系起来，有时这样的想法会疯狂地钻进他的脑海，但他会很生气地在头脑中否认——虽然他也不知道这回到底是在和谁生气。布鲁斯·韦恩从来不是什么容易糊弄的人，他对于世俗的偏见向来不屑一顾，而且在一切悲剧发生之前，所有的人都近乎着迷地宠溺着哥谭之子，他向来不发愁绯闻对象的问题。可这次他知道不是简单的绯闻那么简单，尽管他在极力否认这些……  
没错，和克拉克发生了一夜风流，而且或许未来的某一天还是会发生同样的事，这有什么问题？他有把大枪，又有的是力气，我喜欢。布鲁斯愤愤地想着，把乱七八糟的思绪丢在一边，但这不是因为他说服了自己，是因为克拉克开门进来了。  
“布鲁斯，我做了苹果派，很好吃的苹果派。”克拉克看上去很兴奋，布鲁斯猜想氪星人在为自己的新菜品沾沾自喜，肉桂粉的气味很香，其中夹杂着一种清澈甜美的气味，他的目光被引诱到克拉克身上，氪星人的领口开着，袖口被折到了手肘之上，脸上是和成年人的身份不太匹配的蠢笑。  
他好像一点儿也不记得他们上次狼狈地滚在一起做爱的事了，这种想法让布鲁斯的心情有点放松下来，连同他皱在一起的眉毛一起舒展开来，氪星人虽然没听见他的许可，却很“自以为是”地把手里的托盘放在床边柜上，还在他旁边坐下来，似乎打算等他吃完再走。  
“你想说什么？”布鲁斯假装毫不在意地叉起一块苹果派，在把它放进嘴里之后有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，的确香香甜甜，好像有能改善心情的魔力似的，克拉克望着他微妙的表情变化一阵喜不自胜，布鲁斯忍不住暗骂了一句氪星人简直像条大狗。  
“没什么……等下你想不想上去看看？”  
“为什么？”  
布鲁斯皱皱眉头，他停下咀嚼，因为他听出了克拉克盛情邀请的意思……氪星人在上面做些什么？而且克拉克·肯特怎么会不知道他不太喜欢在白天出门去？布鲁斯知道尽管多雨，哥谭市也还是晴天居多，但他宁愿躲在家里偷偷享受温暖的阳光，因为也许从很久以前开始他就不再有能光明正大地享受阳光的权利了。  
“拜托……”克拉克有些可怜巴巴地恳求他，那目光让布鲁斯也忍不住想避开，“我不会害你的，你知道的……我想让你看看新的房子，还有花园——行吗？你很久都没出来看看了，今天天气很好，太阳很暖和。”

家，甜蜜的家。布鲁斯打量着这个被克拉克新搭建起来的房子，它看起来完全没有韦恩庄园的宅邸那样气派了，但墙壁的漆色和韦恩庄园的很像，它看起来是一栋很普通的别墅，克拉克在门外写了这个牌子。  
“家？我已经没有家了。”布鲁斯望着那块牌子，他知道克拉克现在正局促不安地望着他，但门前的这块牌子看起来像个大大的讽刺，他当然知道克拉克并非居心不良，但这里也完全没法让他想起曾经的家——他的家人们，同事们，朋友们……一切都没了。  
“啊……对不起，布鲁斯……或许我把它拆了？但这里会是你的家，连哥谭市也在慢慢重建了，布鲁斯……”克拉克感到此时一切语言都失去了说服力，他一时语塞，无言地打算拆掉房前的牌子——是啊，布鲁斯在意的人都死掉了，在某种程度上克拉克也死了，这怎么能让布鲁斯心情好起来呢？  
“别傻了，克拉克，我已经看到了。”布鲁斯拉住了冒冒失失的氪星人，现在他打量着四周的地面，它们仍然是焦黑色的，但是他注意到有什么东西不一样了，不仅仅是因为原来的废墟被打扫干净的缘故。  
“我弄到一些草籽，还有向日葵……它们可能还要等些天……”克拉克望着仍然荒凉的土地，现在他开始有点讨厌自己了，布鲁斯好像没有因为他的粗心生他的气，但这反而让他更羞愧了，“布鲁斯，我很抱歉……”  
“道什么歉？”  
布鲁斯转过头，他突然有种冲动，他想问克拉克为什么道歉——氪星人总是在道歉，但有时候连布鲁斯都不明白克拉克为什么道歉。就在那时有一阵适时的头痛袭击了他，是很熟悉的感觉，他不是没受过这种折磨，有很长一段时间他甚至不得不被动地屈服，头痛很恰到好处地提醒布鲁斯除了失去归宿，他还被剥夺了自由，成了巴巴托斯的奴隶。  
“蹂躏者，你在干什么？”  
头痛在加剧，他听见巴巴托斯在他头脑中的低语，克拉克的声音再次变得模糊，好像在水下一样浑浊，他尝试抑制随着疼痛一同增长的愤怒，巴巴托斯又开始鞭笞他了，疼痛从他的头扩散到全身，他的皮肤像灼烧那般疼痛，那一天的惨剧又开始自动在他脑海里回放。  
“布鲁斯？！”克拉克很快察觉到了人类的异常，布鲁斯一开始还是只捂着头，到后来已经跪倒在地上，克拉克知道是痛苦在折磨他，外骨骼已经从人类的身体里伸出了一些，又开始有血流出来，染污了人类的衣服。他想，这一次他没办法再在一旁看着了，或许还能做些什么帮布鲁斯安静下来，找回自我。  
“滚开。”  
视线模模糊糊的，但布鲁斯看到了克拉克的身影，正慢慢靠近他——这太危险了，此时此刻他们都在室外，布鲁斯并不担心蹂躏者会被外面的任何人认出来，他担心的是有的人会来不及认出他来就先惨死在利刃一般的骨骼之下。巴巴托斯在他脑中的声音也越来越强烈了，疼痛在渐渐侵蚀他本来就模糊的意识。  
“我不走……”克拉克飞过去，这是他极少数的几次在布鲁斯的面前飞行，他知道布鲁斯对超能力很敏感，但眼下他已经没得可选，他紧紧抱住了人类的身体，听见布鲁斯的痛呼，尖利的骨骼很刺人，但克拉克还能感觉得出布鲁斯尚在努力保留的理智。可怜啊，布鲁斯，怎么给你碰到了这么糟糕的事？他有些难过地想着，靠上布鲁斯还未完全变异的额头。  
“我们回家吧，行吗？回……回蝙蝠洞去，回你的房间好不好？”  
怀中的人开始有些狂暴地撕扯他的衣服了，克拉克知道布鲁斯极度痛苦——他怎么可能会不知道呢，每一滴冷汗和每一次颤抖都那么清楚，那些支棱起来的骨头，虽然坚不可摧的样子，可是连克拉克都觉得疼痛，更何况仅仅是人类的布鲁斯呢？  
布鲁斯的意识仿佛在湍急的河流里挣扎。他的脑中喧嚣着巴巴托斯令人不寒而栗的魔音和那些低等恶魔们尖利的叫声，它们在一起呼唤他，意图强迫他屈从，变回蹂躏者，然后心甘情愿地给它们做奴隶，帮它们毁灭一个又一个的世界……布鲁斯的脑中又浮现出了很多不快的记忆，他想起了一些恶魔盯着他垂涎欲滴的模样，那让他恶心。然后，克拉克的声音，又开始模模糊糊地传进他的耳朵，仿佛在水下听着水上的人说话。  
“布鲁斯……对不起，我该在别的时间让你看看新房子的……我爱你，好吗？是有人在意你的，一切都是有希望的，再过两个星期这里就会长出新的草坪来，我已经打算去找一些树苗做盆景了……对了，我还在哥谭市找了新的工作，他们看我身体强壮，想让我做保全帮忙护送物资到市民的手上。我们回你的房间吧，好吗？我不会害你的。”  
克拉克把他抱起来了，布鲁斯知道。尽管他经常不认同这个昔日挚友的想法，但是现在他知道他必须得回他的地下室去，尝试摆脱他的奴隶身份……这一点儿也不容易，他克制了好久才勉强保证他的骨刺没有一击刺穿克拉克的喉咙。  
克拉克浅蓝色的眼睛里都是柔软的悲悯，布鲁斯看着那片变得模模糊糊的颜色，他抓着克拉克的衣领，仿佛那是什么救命稻草。

他又灌了很多水进嘴，一直到克拉克在旁边小声劝他不要那么急，那些冷水确实很有效，所以克拉克现在已经开始给他身上刚刚被撑出来的新伤口做消毒处理了，缝合有些痛，但那是他一直习惯的疼痛，从他成为蝙蝠侠开始就逃不过这样的命运了。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克的手轻轻略过人类脊背上的旧伤，时间也无法冲淡它们狰狞的痕迹，他的目光随着伤痕游走，落在人类的右臂上——那里有一道很整齐的切割痕迹，除了他的热视线，没有任何人能做到，“我知道你讨厌这个，你会想亲手送我下地狱，但不会是这样……”  
“地狱？你知道地狱是什么样的吗？”布鲁斯猛然回头望着克拉克，望到那张不知所措的，困惑又愧疚的脸，然后他的心突然柔软地塌陷了一下，“你不会想去的，你不会有胆子看看真正的地狱的——我在那里住了几十年。”  
克拉克瘪瘪嘴，竟然哭了。  
人类感到眼前的一幕无论从哪种角度来说都实属稀有，布鲁斯从来没见过克拉克这样哭泣，他想，成年人可能早就不会那样哭泣了，氪星人现在却哭得像个小孩子，发出真诚的呜咽声——真诚确实是最贴切的形容词了。布鲁斯完全没有心思和氪星人再吵一架，他默默地望着情绪崩溃的克拉克，等着克拉克说点什么回应他。  
为什么对他生不起气来呢，布鲁斯懊恼地想着。  
克拉克的哭声渐渐有所收敛，布鲁斯略感新奇地发现氪星人竟然也会因为哭泣而变得眼眶发红，眼皮浮肿，但克拉克终究还是渐渐冷静下来。这回他应该会要说点什么了，布鲁斯想着，凝视着克拉克的嘴唇，猜测克拉克到底会怎么回应他。  
“我们去清除巴巴托斯的手下吧，我发现它们总是夜间出动，现在它们还在尝试建造那个能量转换装置——我们上一次破坏的那个。”  
布鲁斯愣住了。  
这还真是出乎意料的回答，他以为克拉克会说些什么感到抱歉的话，但不幸的是布鲁斯从来不认为抱歉是有用的感情，他也不认为克拉克会明白他的痛苦——没有亲自体验过地狱的人还是最好永远不要去尝试，换做任何一个精神正常的人都会给逼疯的。  
“你到底在想些什么？”  
“我想，是它在让你变成这样的……我知道你讨厌这样——你想要这个世界吧，是吧？”  
克拉克带着些希冀望着他，啊，这个傻瓜，不会是觉得他不想要这个世界了吧，可那样的话，布鲁斯·韦恩何苦变成自己最讨厌的恶魔，何苦变成巴巴托斯的奴隶呢，他挣扎了那么久，一个恢复正常的世界总是反反复复出现在他的梦里，即使是蹂躏者，也常常会泪湿枕巾，这个笨蛋怎么还是问这么幼稚的问题呢？  
“你以为我变成这样是为了好玩吗？我当然需要这个世界。”  
“我知道你需要在这里，看着这个世界，看着哥谭市……我想打败巴巴托斯，让它从你的脑子里滚出去，”克拉克停下了手头包扎伤口的动作，现在有一阵奇妙的冲动驱使着他轻轻把布鲁斯搂在怀里，他感觉到人类的身体警觉地绷紧，“行吗？你可以夺走我的一切，但首先我们先来把本来属于你的夺回来。”  
“我讨厌你说这话……”布鲁斯遮住了眼睛，因为现在他也要忍不住流泪了，他没有从克拉克怀里挣扎出来，因为事实上那个怀抱很温暖，有别于他时不时变得剑拔弩张的情绪，“我不爱你，我不会原谅你的……”  
“我知道，是我爱你，我想帮你，可以吗？”  
布鲁斯突然抬起头，暴躁地撕咬他的嘴唇，克拉克皱了皱眉头，妥协地张开嘴，陷在一个热吻里……布鲁斯可能需要这个，而超人是不会撒谎的，布鲁斯可以从他那儿带走任何东西，包括生命。  
“你这混蛋，到底想让我怎样？”  
布鲁斯结束了那个暴躁的吻，疲惫和某种纠缠不清的感觉一直在折磨他，现在他趴在克拉克怀里，在即将沉入睡眠的时候听见克拉克在耳边的低语：“嗨，不是说了吗……是我爱你啊，是我愿意的，不关你的事。”  
TBC


	6. 关系

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘟嘟，这是一辆车

**我有时感觉到他离我很近，又常常觉得他离我很远。  
——前言**

他又一次从大汗淋漓的梦境中醒来，伸出的手臂碰到了什么东西。布鲁斯转头回望，发现是克拉克在他身边，这一发现让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但从深睡中复苏的意识为他提供了一些线索，一些一闪而过的记忆让他的面颊不觉发烧，这几日来，他开始频频离不开克拉克，光是氪星人待在他身边就让他感到慰藉。或许是他真的要承认某些问题，或者起码能面对它们。  
“哼嗯？布鲁斯……”克拉克睡眼惺忪地翻了个身，他的手自然而然地碰触到布鲁斯身上柔软的睡衣布料，在那时他发现布鲁斯已经从床上坐起来了，于是他伸手抓住布鲁斯的一只手，用柔软地抚摸让人类放松下来，然后把那只手握在自己的两只手里，“你醒了？睡得怎么样？还有噩梦吗？”  
布鲁斯转过头去，他对克拉克的问题避而不答，最近他有些逃避克拉克的关心，他想，他不应该产生什么莫名其妙的，于心不忍的想法，况且，在克拉克面前露出软肋也不是什么明智的选择……他已经尝试过惨痛的后果，不想再体验一次。  
可是，这到底还能自欺欺人多久呢？克拉克的手那么温暖，氪星人好像怕惊到他一样，小心翼翼地，连音量都不愿放大一点点……布鲁斯突然觉得自己很肮脏，好像阴沟里的老鼠一般，觊觎着克拉克身上阳光的味道。不只是阳光的味道，那气息能让他不安的心得到片刻安宁，但布鲁斯却不知道到底发生了什么，克拉克为他检查身体，甚至陪他一起讨论，但没有任何人得到一个有说服力的结果。  
真是谜一般的化学反应。  
布鲁斯有些不以为意地耸耸肩，没有回答克拉克的任何问题。这可能没什么好回答的，几日来一直有噩梦缠着他，让他难以安睡，有时他会在清醒时因为剧烈的惊惧而呕吐，克拉克为此一直寸步不离地守着他——或许不全是克拉克，布鲁斯不得不在心里承认氪星人身上的味道令人安心，它们让如同下水道里的死老鼠一般的恶魔梦魇也变得不那么令人汗毛倒竖了。  
布鲁斯想，现在他算是向巴巴托斯正式宣战了，但这个念头也令人讨厌，他什么时候得堕落到甚至不敢马上公然反抗一种邪恶的程度呢？这想法让布鲁斯一瞬间有些愧疚，他抽回了原本享受着克拉克手掌的温热的那只手，仓促地穿上他的拖鞋。  
“我去厕所。”  
不等克拉克轻轻地回答那声“嗯”，布鲁斯的脚步已经离开了他们的床，厕所的门传来了吱呀的开关声音。克拉克有些怅然若失地望着床上的空位——布鲁斯昨天几乎是梦呓着抱紧他的胳膊，他能感觉到人类一身的冷汗，还有那双冰凉潮湿的脚，它们蹬在他温暖的小腿上，但克拉克是如此厌恶自己的无能，他甚至不能知道布鲁斯又梦见了什么，只能伸出另一只胳膊，把人抱紧，小声地安慰。  
克拉克把头靠在布鲁斯的枕头上，他知道布鲁斯似乎喜欢在他身上嗅来嗅去，但布鲁斯也许不知道，他也在着迷一般地偷偷捕捉人类的味道。布鲁斯特有的，夹杂着苦涩的香气，平常情况下常常时隐时现，像是有意要玩什么捉迷藏的游戏一般。身体检查的结果似乎是布鲁斯在分泌某种不同于荷尔蒙的物质，克拉克难以解释清楚，但这气味却也莫名让他感到安心。

如果不是盟洗室传出的巨响，克拉克会以为布鲁斯正在里面进行惯例的清洁，布鲁斯习惯晨起后站在淋浴喷头下放松因夜间多梦而有些僵硬的身体。响声像是什么东西摔碎了，危机感一下子窜上克拉克的头，他猛地从尚且带着布鲁斯馨香体味的被窝里挣扎出来，光着脚往盟洗室跑去。  
盟洗室里一片狼藉，但克拉克首先注意到了那一丝丝血迹，他的目光循着血迹望到布鲁斯血流不止的小腿和地上的碎玻璃片——看上去是那个倒在地上的沐浴露瓶子搞的鬼，现在盟洗室的地板上滑溜溜又脏兮兮的，克拉克顺手关门的好习惯让湿热的水汽憋了满屋，但这显然还不是此时最诡异的事情。  
克拉克嗅到了一股浓烈而熟悉的气味，它扑鼻而来，升腾着爆发，他几乎是一瞬间忆起了那疯狂的一天，他也说不清那是多少天之前了，那天他们的身体纠缠在一起大汗淋漓的情形还历历在目。克拉克从未想过类似的情况又会突然发生，就在数天以来对于布鲁斯的身体检查显示几乎没什么异常之后，就在他们渐渐习惯了在夜间出动联手阻止恶魔们的建造计划时。  
“噢……布鲁斯，你受伤了，”克拉克的目光仍然放在布鲁斯被划伤的小腿上，此时人类正垂着头坐在一片湿滑的地板上，微微喘着粗气，“我们去下面吧？我给你止血，缝合一下，行吗？”  
“不……”布鲁斯有些抗拒地抬起头，露出他已经因为短时间的高热变得潮红的脸颊，但他先对上了克拉克那双毫无欺骗的，清澈的蓝眼，他的意志顿时像泄了气的皮球一般。为什么拒绝呢？他想，退一万步来讲，是他现在需要克拉克啊，就算只是包扎也好……于是他偏过头，却满头大汗地伸出一只手——他想这信号绝对足够明显了。  
他等待了一会儿，一直到克拉克伸出有力的大掌，直接握住他那只已经因为汗水浸泡有些发皱的手，克拉克可能永远也不会知道他在这一瞬间想到了什么……他开始想念那张布满他们两人体液的床了，克拉克身上的味道让他迷恋，好像一种难以言说的安全感笼罩着他，啊……可是如何才能接受并坦承那个事实呢？布鲁斯依然爱着克拉克？即使已经发生过那灾难性的一切？即使信任早已不复存在？  
克拉克把布鲁斯小心翼翼地抱在怀里，他小心地没有飞得太高，他的脚尖离地面仅仅有几厘米，足以保证他把布鲁斯平稳地抱到楼下。人类却突然贴上来，轻轻亲吻着克拉克的脖子，这是一个十分危险而且有诱惑力的信号，人类的求欢动作似乎没什么特别之处，但克拉克知道这会向着什么样不可避免的方向发展——他渴望着，但那热望之后也夹杂着隐隐的担忧。  
“嘘……布鲁斯，我们去把你的伤口处理一下。”  
他几乎贴着布鲁斯耳边耳语着说出来，布鲁斯可怜兮兮的在他的嘴唇上停留了片刻，人类烧得更厉害了，克拉克知道情况已经刻不容缓，他走进布鲁斯的房间时人类终于抬起头来看他，只是那惊鸿一瞥就让他沦陷了——那是怎样的一双充满了忧郁的美丽眼睛啊。  
“你会伤我吗？”  
布鲁斯的眼里存的泪水似乎容不下了，现在克拉克看到人类的眼泪，布鲁斯似乎无法再承受对视的压力，并因此而垂下头不再看他了，克拉克的心里好像被狠狠揪了一把，透视告诉他布鲁斯此刻正咬着嘴唇抑制自己。  
“不会的……你看，这是你的房间，抽屉里我准备了一些处理伤口的东西，以前我们也是在这里处理伤口的。别怕……”克拉克也感到鼻子发酸，他将脸颊贴在布鲁斯的额头上，试图安慰此时无所适从的人类，“你想要什么？我全都会尽量做到的，布鲁斯，你可以要走我的一切，我说过的……我绝不会伤害你。”

人类发出了轻轻地嘶声，克拉克在那时刚好为伤口缝好最后一针，他将线头穿好才抬起头来看着仍然在发热的人类，布鲁斯的脸仍然大片地被潮红覆盖，汗水也沿着脸颊不断地淌下来，此时克拉克的凝望和伤口上尖锐疼痛的消失似乎都在给布鲁斯一个清晰的信号，于是人类轻轻地哼了两声，终于不情愿地开口了。  
“结……结束了吗？”  
“嗯，结束了——我给你涂了隔离软膏……”克拉克仍然蹲在地上，他捧起布鲁斯的小腿轻轻吹了两下刚刚处理好的伤口，加速了隔离的凝固，“布鲁斯，我知道你很难受……但你还想再做一次身体检查吗？”  
作为回应，人类的两条腿试图紧紧夹住克拉克的脖子，布鲁斯浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，似乎因为克拉克的问话陷入了紧张状态，他的手也在不知不觉中揪紧了床单，又有眼泪被逼到眼眶摇摇欲坠了：“你要上哪儿去？我已经没有氪石矛了！”  
克拉克有些重心不稳，布鲁斯腿间浓重的香味让他有些头晕眼花，为了防止摇晃，他只好抓住布鲁斯的大腿，引得人类低声痛呼了一声，他于仓促与惊讶之间向床上的男人道歉，布鲁斯的一切体征仿佛都在向他发送求救信号，克拉克想，不管布鲁斯愿不愿意承认，现在他确实需要待在布鲁斯身边，也许在必要的时候又发生痛苦而且欢乐的性事——他哪里敢确定布鲁斯就不会觉得痛苦呢？  
“布鲁斯，我在……我不走，我怎么能跟你打呢？”他小声安慰人类，试图在布鲁斯深深浅浅的喘息中暂时冷静下来，但却更加身不由己地往布鲁斯的床上移动去，“我爱你，布鲁斯……我知道你不爱我了，但你可以毫无负担地做任何事，好吗？你不可以把我想象成一夜情对象吗？”  
“我不能！”布鲁斯有些暴躁，他大力地拉扯着克拉克，氪星人也很听话地趴在他的床上了，克拉克的话让他心底本来就不稳定的情感变得更强烈了，“你怎么肯定我是这么认为的？！你老是这么自以为是，揣度我！”  
“好的，我知道错了，”克拉克愣了一下，他不知道该怎么形容内心这种突然变化的喜悦之情，他在长久以来一直宛若最虔诚的信徒一般给出自己能给的一切，却从未奢望得到什么回应，他热烈地吻着人类因下颚上扬而高高凸起的喉结，直到布鲁斯用充满欲念的嗓音呻吟起来，再无说话的力气，“我向你道歉。”  
“干你的……”布鲁斯从他的喉咙里挤出一声嘶哑的呻吟，心中的一个重担卸下让他感到轻松了很多，他长出了一口气。克拉克落在他脖子上的吻实在让他心痒难耐，他听见氪星人在解开衬衫扣子。上帝……他真的忍不了多久了，下腹部升起一阵可怕的麻热感，他的浑身都在叫嚣着想要另一个人的抚慰，他能闻到克拉克身上令人心安的香甜气味，好像斯莫威尔农家端上餐桌的苹果派一样。  
克拉克脱掉了他身上最后一件衣服，他也勃起了，得不到纾解的感觉一点也不好，他望着布鲁斯已经紧贴在小腹上的性器，愧疚地想，布鲁斯应该已经熬了很久了。想到这里他就先放弃了他的正餐，反而溜下来给布鲁斯口交，布鲁斯的性器上还带着有些类似麝香的气味，显然还有被男士香水所掩盖的，真正属于布鲁斯的体味。  
克拉克闭上眼睛，尽全力吞下那根——布鲁斯应该至少算是器大猛男的行列，那性器十分霸道地顶着他的喉咙，克拉克的超级听力捕捉到了布鲁斯吞咽着的呻吟，他安心地用喉咙周围的肌肉讨好着布鲁斯的，一直到人类难耐地抓了他的头发挺动身体，但这些显然还不够，因为布鲁斯没几下就气喘吁吁地软了身体——高热实在把他折磨得不轻。  
他没有再尝试消耗布鲁斯本来就所剩无几的体力，那大开的双腿之间已经泛红并且流出汁液的蜜穴在邀请他了，克拉克深吸一口气，掰开那臀瓣……布鲁斯的臀肉很听话地分向两边，但那饥渴的小穴先迎来的是克拉克的舌头，看来氪星人的舌面比人类的略微粗糙，那接触让布鲁斯浑身颤抖，他呻吟着，抑制不住地送出了更丰润的汁水，克拉克把他的屁眼舔得啧啧作响，好半天才放开他的大腿。  
布鲁斯几乎没有时间询问克拉克到底在磨蹭什么，氪星人总是在他要提出问题之前给他一个答案，比如，现在克拉克带着灼人热度的大鸟正在他本来就麻痒的穴道外摩擦，布鲁斯根本不知道他流了多少水在克拉克的性器上，事实上场面一度淫荡到克拉克会忍不住想要拿什么录像设备记录下来。  
插入开始得有些太顺理成章了，那块括约肌好像见到了久违老友一样不停地吸着克拉克的，滑腻的液体也更多地流出来，氪星人只来得及在心中暗叫一声不好，就失控地把整个都送了进去，他有些慌张地搂着缩成一团的布鲁斯——人类的尖叫显然也给这突然地一下突入给堵进了喉咙。  
“操你的，克拉克……”布鲁斯咧着嘴，过载的快感让他眼泪直流，“你的鸡巴太大了……”  
他感觉到克拉克在离开，这下他更慌张了，他死死地抓着克拉克的胳膊，退出的部分马上让布鲁斯感到空虚下来，克拉克就小声地抱歉，可没过多久又该死地全都捅进来了，布鲁斯想骂人，但他终究只能仰着脖子，让克拉克亲吻他的锁骨。

布鲁斯不记得自己射过几次，他的眼睛干涩到连眼泪也流不出来了，他们换了好几个姿势，一直到他只能无力地趴在床上让克拉克操他。氪星人好像终于找到了什么诀窍，布鲁斯甚至感觉到那根大鸡巴要顶到他的胃里了，体内那块快感之源的软肉也早就经不起蹂躏，似乎要给操烂了一般，直到克拉克那仿佛带了肉刺的性器又充满活力地在它上面摩擦。  
布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，发出无声的尖叫……成股的透明液体从他的小穴里喷涌而出，连克拉克的性器都抵挡不住。他的脑子在嗡嗡地叫着，一片空白，直到克拉克朦朦胧胧的声音从他上方传来：“哦……你潮吹了，布鲁斯，等等我……”  
人类根本反应不过来，他只能感觉到有什么东西在他体内胀大得可怕，有那么一会儿布鲁斯觉得自己是要被操死了，他只能无声地尖叫，挤出最后的一点泪水。然后，在感觉到克拉克的精液强有力地射进深处时，他才又活过来，灼人的热量似乎已经消失了，汗液反而令他感觉有些汗毛倒竖。  
“马上就好了，布鲁斯……我带你去洗澡。”  
在布鲁斯忍不住疲倦闭上眼睛之前，这是他听见的最后一句话，为什么没有推开克拉克呢？他也不知道，但他想，他的确再也不想再耗费精力多此一举了，现在，他只想在那温暖的怀抱里安然睡去。  
TBC


	7. 意料之外

**现实仿佛在水面上晃动的倒影，而我不知道下面隐藏的是深渊还是一线生机。  
——前言**  
布鲁斯被一阵惊悸打断了睡眠，又是令人厌恶的心跳加速，他猛地从床上弹起来，还没等穿好拖鞋就开始干呕。幸好眼下正是清晨，前一天傍晚吃过的东西也已消化，他只吐出一些灼人喉咙的胃酸，便皱着眉头强压下恶心的感觉。转过头——果然克拉克已经醒来，还有些睡眼惺忪地朝他靠过来。  
“布鲁斯？又开始了吗？”克拉克叹息着，轻轻扶着他的肩膀，这个动作显然让人类的焦躁情绪有所缓解，他的手从布鲁斯的肩膀轻轻下滑到他不擅表达的伴侣的腰上，“昨天我终于修好了我那天在孤独堡垒的废墟里发现的医疗器械……我等下就给你做检查……”  
“不，不要等下……”布鲁斯有些慵懒地靠在克拉克怀里——他此时睡意正浓，克拉克的怀抱又暖和又柔软得恰到好处，这让他只想靠在那散发着令人安心的香气的怀抱里再好好睡一觉，“我还不想起床。”  
他听见克拉克充满怜爱的叹息声，氪星人把他抱得更紧，他们又躺下了，布鲁斯任由克拉克亲吻着他的鬓角，把热气喷在他的耳旁，引起小小的瘙痒，然后他听见了克拉克的低语：“哦……这对我来说简直像做梦一样，布鲁斯……”  
“什么像做梦一样？”布鲁斯略带嘲讽地转过头，正对上克拉克错愕的目光，“是我在五天之内发烧三次，所以你几乎不分白天黑夜地操我？还是最后一天你不小心咬破了我的脖子？我得提醒你，我的伤口现在都还没完全封闭，而那也许就是之后的一个月内我有好几次差点要了你的命的原因。”  
“你的问题可太刁难人了……”克拉克凑近布鲁斯的脸，现在他很高兴人类能够轻易接受他的靠近了，这一切难道不正像做梦一样吗？早安吻像初恋情人那样富有激情，布鲁斯搂着克拉克的脖子发出令人心痒的哼哼声，他们好半天才分开，而布鲁斯已经有些上气不接下气地喘息，“我是说，这一切都像做梦一样，而我很高兴蹂躏者每次都对我手下留情。”  
“别贫了，拿命开玩笑是个坏毛病。”  
布鲁斯嗔怪地皱皱眉头，但他莫名地不讨厌这样——克拉克实在是个很特殊的人，特殊到能令蝙蝠侠略过曾经的失败和灾难，继续相信他。布鲁斯承认这太过分自信了，可是……谁又能解释他终于能几乎控制住蹂躏者的形态变化，甚至逼着那个恶魔挣脱了巴巴托斯的精神锁链？克拉克冒着生命危险用耐心帮他几乎摆脱了奴隶的身份，虽然这样说很老套，但克拉克确实仍然是拯救他无望生活的奢侈阳光。  
“说不定这是真的呢，说不定蹂躏者也喜欢我呢？”克拉克有些调皮地笑着，他如愿以偿地收到了布鲁斯用力地指甲抠，笑眯眯地继续在布鲁斯的脸颊上落下浅吻，然后果不其然地收到又一记蝙蝠瞪。  
“你是受虐狂吗？”  
“我不是……事实上我知道仍然是你受伤最深，我知道，布鲁斯，我知道那一定很疼。我通常不那么容易死，但变成蹂躏者的还是你的人类身体，我见过它血流如注的样子，我想你应该比我更清楚……”  
“我不需要别人的担心，”布鲁斯懒懒地闭上眼睛，克拉克在担心他，他清楚得很，但他不知道该怎么回应——他甚至不清楚他是不是该回应，或许因为情侣的关系太过微妙，布鲁斯从过去的经验中知道他总是不免会受关系所累，所以他不得不推开即使是最亲近的人，即使那会给他带来彻骨的痛楚，“现在，别打扰我睡觉。”  
“当然……”克拉克轻轻叹息了一声，把布鲁斯搂在怀里，让人类舒服地枕在他的胳膊上，“睡吧，我在这儿呢，我陪着你。”

他又睁开眼睛时，克拉克正坐在他身边看着他。布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地环顾四周许久，这才意识到自己正躺在克拉克才修好的医疗器械上，换做是一个月前他或许都会因此紧张不已，但现在……布鲁斯慵懒地扯着克拉克的衣服，直到氪星人老老实实地伏在他身边，单手撑着医疗床。  
“早安，克拉克。”布鲁斯用有些调情的目光望着氪星人，他看到克拉克脸上微微泛起一点点笑意，不免对今天爱侣的矜持感到有些奇怪，于是，他搂住克拉克的脖子，借机送上了一个香软的长吻——他的身体因为充足的睡眠而感到舒适，性欲也在朦朦胧胧的睡意中渐渐苏醒，他的脸颊有些发烧，但这不影响他伸手去摸克拉克的衬衫扣子。  
“咳……布鲁斯，等等……”克拉克中断了那个深情的吻，稍稍支起身体，而布鲁斯仍然执着地拉着他的衬衫衣扣，男人身上的隐隐香味对他来说太有诱惑力了，但现在克拉克只能感觉到更加左右为难，“我给你检查了身体……我想我得告诉你结果。”  
“那件事可以等等，”布鲁斯微微皱起眉头对克拉克的不解风情表示有些不满，他不懈地解开了克拉克衬衫上的第三颗扣子，见氪星人仍然一副有些为难的样子，只好报以有些不满地瞪视，“有什么不能等的？我觉得我最近好得很。”  
“布鲁斯……我不知道，也许接下来我说的话你会不相信，但是确实是真的。”  
“怎么了？发生什么？”  
似乎感觉到克拉克语气中的非同寻常和紧绷，布鲁斯终于皱起眉头，开始有些严肃起来。某些直觉在告诉他似乎发生了什么异乎寻常的事，克拉克身上的气息都跟着变得有些凝滞，这也让他不由自主地紧张起来——难道是什么坏消息？  
“唉……我真的不知道该怎么说，布鲁斯……我怕吵醒你，就没叫你起来检查，我把你抱上来——这大概也就是一个小时之前的事，可我没想到一切都变了……”克拉克捧着布鲁斯的一只手，将它拿起来细细亲吻，这多少能减缓布鲁斯的紧张情绪，“布鲁斯……我也不愿相信，但你确实怀孕了。”  
人类瞪大了眼睛，这一幕并不算出乎克拉克的意料，毕竟这实在是一个太过让人难以相信的事实了，布鲁斯瞪了他足足半分钟，终于噗嗤一声笑了出来，但那只手却抓得更紧了——克拉克知道那是什么意思，潜意识里，布鲁斯已经紧张焦虑到了极点。  
“你说什么呢？今天不是愚人节，我？怀孕？克拉克，你怎么不想个好点儿的恶作剧呢？”  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克有些难过地握着布鲁斯已经有点微凉的手，伸手打开了一个显示屏，并且从布鲁斯的视线前让出来，让人类看到那个在屏幕上的影像，它显然还没有长成明显的人形，像一只小海马一样蜷缩在布鲁斯的身体里，“是真的……我也希望这是恶作剧而已，因为我根本不知道该怎么办……”  
克拉克有些担心地望着布鲁斯的脸，他注意到人类还一直保持着那震惊的表情，现在他开始有些懊丧了，布鲁斯的妊娠反应是那么明显，他却从来没认为可能是这里出现了问题……氪星人的生殖系统和人类几乎相同，他从来没想过那样的行为竟然会让一个健康的人类男性怀孕。  
现在布鲁斯开始流泪了，他的嘴角一直在抽动着，终于忍不住掩面，克拉克听见人类断断续续的啜泣声，他小心地把布鲁斯搂在怀里，出乎意料地没有受到人类的反抗，但他感觉到了布鲁斯的身体因为剧烈的恐惧和心情波动而颤抖。  
“怎么会……怎么会怀孕呢？”布鲁斯断断续续地哭泣着，他太害怕了，一瞬间又有千万恐惧涌上心头，他甚至感到难以呼吸，但克拉克的怀抱好像也失去了安全感，他挣扎着离开，才意识到克拉克也并未阻止他，“你会杀了我吗？”  
“为什么？我爱你……我不会伤害你的，我发誓。”  
克拉克温柔地望着布鲁斯，他在耐心地等待人类安静下来，布鲁斯的心情他能够完全理解，他甚至也无法相信他看到的一切……克拉克的目光又落在尚未关闭的胚胎图像上，它看上去好像人畜无害，也没有形成明显的人类形状，大概只有一个月那么大……克拉克攥紧了拳头，他想，或许他应该更努力些为布鲁斯排查一切异常的。

“结果怎么样？”  
布鲁斯又一次紧紧地抓住克拉克的衣袖，他从未感到如此无助而弱小，即使是在被巴巴托斯完全掌控的绝望岁月也没有过这种渺小的感觉……可是现在他又有什么可以选择的呢？潜意识告诉他自己正无能而且愚蠢地相信着一个曾经深深伤害自己的氪星人，但现在他只有克拉克了。  
就在刚刚，他才从一场小睡中清醒过来，继他第一次得知自已怀孕的消息之后，他已经有两天没再和克拉克有任何交谈，克拉克也很识相地离开了他的房间，和他保持着一个令他感觉安全的距离……直到昨晚，他再次从大汗淋漓的噩梦中醒来，克拉克闻声而来，正坐在他床边忧心忡忡地望着他。  
“我们必须要再检查一次，我甚至不知道它是个什么样的怪物。”布鲁斯紧紧地攥着他的被角对克拉克说着，他想，克拉克一定知道这句听起来冷静而理智的话是他鼓起什么样的勇气才说出的。  
所以，今天克拉克为他做了抽血检测，他的心脏此时正狂跳不已，相信氪星人已经察觉到了这一点，布鲁斯已经紧张到了极点——他甚至不确定他在害怕什么，到底是在害怕那个没成型的可能怪物，还是在害怕也许他会必须，不得不，杀死自己的骨血？他知道这是奇怪的想法，本来应该不是他会产生的——蝙蝠侠一向只考虑是否会出现危险。  
“布鲁斯，它不是怪物，我验了血，你看……”克拉克递给布鲁斯一张数据，他知道人类尽管已经恐惧到极致，也还是能看明白那张数据的意思，“看上去它拥有可以抑制病毒的基因，那部分来自于我。”  
布鲁斯凝视着那张纸，现在他抿住了嘴唇。他从未想过这个问题，如果说那个小生命一切正常……  
“布鲁斯，我们的孩子不会是个怪物，但也许它还是会给你带来麻烦……”克拉克迟疑了一下，但他看到了布鲁斯那应该比他更动摇的表情，现在他更加心疼布鲁斯了，“你知道的，分娩是很辛苦的工作，而它也完全是意料之外的产物，我想我必须要告诉你，或许生下它会让你很痛苦。”  
“这我知道……”布鲁斯有些烦躁地捂住脸，他知道克拉克正尝试站在他的立场上看待问题，他也承认克拉克的话让他多少有些如释重负，但氪星人不知道的是，其实他并不是在考虑这些问题，蝙蝠侠向来不怕痛苦，即使那完全是他想象不到的痛苦。  
“你可以保证吗？它是个正常的孩子？”  
布鲁斯的语气仍然紧绷，他现在正目光灼灼地直视着克拉克。那目光无论叫谁看了都是要忍不住心软的，克拉克注意到人类正抚摸着腹部，这真是奇妙，布鲁斯已经表现出一个母亲的本能了，克拉克的眉头怜悯地皱起了，他想到了一个好办法。  
“我会一直给你做检查的，等它再长大些……要是你不想放弃它的话，我会陪你到最后的。”他抓起布鲁斯的手，细细亲吻着，瞥见布鲁斯略微舒展开的愁容，人类的手紧紧抓着他，那手心里已经沁满了汗水。  
“你知道我不会放弃它……”布鲁斯在说话间，又猛然揪紧了床单，他不安地看着那块屏幕——他的小宝宝太安静了，就像一个普通的胎儿那样，他轻轻叹了口气，“它是我的孩子，我是说……我的骨血。”  
“我明白，布鲁斯……”克拉克并未停止亲吻爱人的手背，他小心翼翼地爱抚着人类，让他身上的气味能够安抚布鲁斯，布鲁斯真是太容易心软了，这是多善良的一个人啊，克拉克的心中泛起了一丝丝愧疚，他想到他曾经让这个如此善良的人绝望过，“我在，我会让一切都保持正常的，我保证。”  
布鲁斯的手慢慢放松下来，克拉克的话声音不大却那么令人相信，即使他已经不再愿意相信任何人……他伸过头，克拉克就善解人意地靠近些，让他靠在那结实的胸膛上。  
“那巴巴托斯怎么办？我还没有完全摆脱他。”  
“我们一起对付他——就和以前一样。”  
“和以前一样。”  
TBC


	8. 平静

**他在那几株向日葵旁边望着我傻笑，我便不知何故安静平和下来，新院子里的苹果树开了花，连那头野兽也变得轻手轻脚起来。  
——前言**  
克拉克睁开眼睛，他听到了布鲁斯的喘息声，那声音异常的粗重，他转过头去，凭借自己的超级视力查看枕边人的情况。布鲁斯正眉头紧锁地抓住他的枕巾，克拉克没有忽略人类的皮肤之下那再度蠢蠢欲动的外骨骼，很显然，蹂躏者并不想轻易放弃能够彰显自己存在的权利，克拉克想，也许此刻他的爱人正陷入到另一个恶魔的梦魇中。  
布鲁斯在冷汗淋漓的噩梦之中，感觉到一只温暖的手试探地覆盖在他已经微微隆起的腹部，一时间他还有些分不清楚这到底是梦境还是现实，直到他气喘吁吁地睁开眼，发觉自己正死死抓着克拉克的手腕——那力道足够让一个健康的成年人类惨叫求饶了。他惊魂未定，又感觉到熟悉的痛楚，他知道是蹂躏者又在蠢蠢欲动。  
“好了，没事了，做个深呼吸……”克拉克轻轻抱住他的爱人，手触碰到了一块已经伸出尖角的骨刺，好在它正慢慢缩回去，粘稠而温润的血染湿了他的那只手，“噢……好痛，我要开灯了？它把你给刺伤了。”  
灯亮了，克拉克看到布鲁斯那张苍白的脸，那显然是被噩梦和疼痛折磨得不轻。人类正紧绷地抓着他的手腕，勉强才平复了呼吸：“克拉克，她……她怎么样？”  
“噢，你做噩梦了？”克拉克的语气更缓和下来，他搂住布鲁斯，用体温和自己独特的信息素给人类安抚，然后才耐心地钻进他们的被窝里，观察着母体里那个小生命——不久前，他刚刚发现她是个漂亮的女孩，布鲁斯似乎对一切消息都没法高兴起来，克拉克完全理解人类的心情，他更为仔细地查看着他们的女儿，确认小家伙仍然安安静静地缩在她的第一座宫殿里。  
“噢，她很好，布鲁斯……她很健康，噢——看看她，她在伸展她的四肢呢。”  
布鲁斯感觉到了腹中传来的奇妙感觉，痒痒的却莫名让他感觉到有些安逸，克拉克的声音很温柔地透过被子，现在他感觉到那头卷发贴上了他的肚皮，布鲁斯不反感这样，虽然他还从未主动邀请克拉克听听小家伙的声音。  
“我梦见了恶魔……”布鲁斯攥紧了他的被子，他的脑海中又回放了梦中的血腥一幕，这实在让他难以释怀，因为他已经不止一次地梦见相同的事情，这让他的精神越来越紧绷了，“我们得再检查一下，或许验血，我不知道……这些真的可靠吗？”  
“你梦见巴巴托斯吗？还是蹂躏者？”克拉克已经从被窝里钻出来，为布鲁斯处理脊背上的新伤口了，好在他及时唤醒了布鲁斯，现在看来伤口并不算严重，他被布鲁斯的话引起了注意——克拉克想这也许是巴巴托斯又在想办法削弱布鲁斯的意志，“或许你不介意和我说一下吗？”  
“我梦见她……从我的身体里爬出来。”  
布鲁斯似乎不愿再回忆刚刚的可怕梦境了，他转过头去捂住自己的脸。克拉克的动作很轻，甚至没有让他感觉到伤口疼痛，现在他感觉有些脆弱——这太不像他了，在过去的几个月里，好像一切都变了，不仅仅是他的性格，还有身体，布鲁斯渐渐感觉到腹中的重量，他结实的胸肌也开始变得更加松软，起初他还为自己胀大的乳尖感到有些难堪，但克拉克总是会赞美他所有的部分。  
啊，但是，克拉克根本不知道，他的每句话在自己听来都很惹火，尤其是最近，即便布鲁斯清楚那也许只是一个恋人盛情而主观的赞美，但那些却莫名其妙地钻进了他原本只能接受证据和逻辑的头脑，然后让他的心思也跟着飘扬起来。那感觉就仿佛身体里暗藏着某种性欲的野兽，然布鲁斯绝没有勇气告诉他的恋人。  
“噢，我很抱歉……”克拉克为布鲁斯的回答感到意外，这些天来他的爱人一直被噩梦困扰着，有时甚至会险些变化，他一直在担心蠢蠢欲动的蹂躏者或是巴巴托斯，却没想到真正的梦境怪物是他们的女儿，“我以为是蹂躏者，它几次差点儿……”  
“它现在受我的控制，克拉克……是我，”布鲁斯仍然不敢直视克拉克的目光，他从未想过他某一天可能会出现这种念头，这种强烈的违和感甚至让他感到生理性不适，“我不知道……我不擅长育儿，你知道每个罗宾最后都巴不得离我远远的。”  
“不是这样的，布鲁斯，他们一向敬爱你，我知道……我马上就给你准备检查，我想最近你的身体受到太大影响了。”

布鲁斯十分庆幸他们还有迅捷而先进的医疗设备，这多少使得几乎一无所有的他不那么悲惨了。克拉克就坐在他身边，为他解释所有的检查结果，幸运的是他们的小女孩仍然正常，克拉克并没有在她的体内发现蹂躏者的病毒。  
“这是属于氪星人的特征，你看——”克拉克指了指胎儿的红细胞指数，他知道布鲁斯应该会注意到那个相当高的数值，那是氪星人特有的，但他并不打算把话题局限于此，因为新的身体检查显然解释了更多之前的现象，甚至让克拉克也觉得有些难以启齿。  
他暂时停止了讲话，凝视着他爱人的眼睛，他常常为那双眼睛里的深邃而着迷，也许他们的女儿也会有那样一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。布鲁斯不可避免地与克拉克对视，这让他因为检查结果而暂时变得松散而涣散的心思突然又凝聚起来，克拉克有那么认真地望着他，以至于他愿意相信刚刚他的爱侣所说的每一句话。  
布鲁斯的目光里渐渐透露出一些炽热，那炽热似乎把他的脸颊也点亮了，他又清楚地嗅到克拉克身上的气味，这让他伸出手臂，挽住克拉克的脖子。克拉克也明白他的意思，于是他得到了一个甜蜜的湿吻，好像比韦恩庄园的农场出产的有机甜玉米还要清甜，像是加了糖一般的甜蜜，却又带着蜜糖无法匹敌的清新。  
甜美的吻在布鲁斯的气喘吁吁中结束，他依依不舍地捧着克拉克的脖子——现在他想要更多了，他想要摸到克拉克结实的肌肉，想要克拉克把头埋在他的大腿间，让他已经清醒的欲望膨胀起来，他想要任何爱抚……他甚至能感觉到他的后穴正有规律地收缩着，他知道他的身体在无耻地渴望着，于是他有些条件反射地腾出一只手抚摸自己微微鼓起的肚皮，他想，他应该要担心这个，就算只是自我提醒也好。  
“我想……”布鲁斯在开口那一刻有些痛恨自己，竟然连自己的欲望都难以控制得住，“你能吗？”  
他相信只有克拉克能听懂他的意思，他的另一面正疯狂地遏制他更多地表达，而且目前他还有些其他的事情要担忧，所以他更加频繁地抚摸着他的孕肚。克拉克的眉毛轻微地挑了一下，然后突然说了一句出乎意料的话：“我理解，布鲁斯，因为接下来我说的事情也和这相关……上帝，你可真帮了我大忙。”  
“你说什么？我是想……”  
布鲁斯在惊愕之中，他满以为克拉克应该会理解他现在无非只是在渴望一场安抚又刺激的性爱罢了，但又一次出乎意料地，克拉克伸出手来，揉捏着他胀大的乳尖——氪星人明白了他的所指，但似乎仍然有别的话想说。  
“我当然明白，布鲁斯，你的身体从几天前就开始向我发出信号了，你的信息素充斥了我们的房间……我不知道，你似乎是在发情，就像好几个月前那样。”  
“信息素？发情？克拉克，我是人类。”  
“今天的阳光很好，我们去外面谈谈？”克拉克没有直接回答布鲁斯的疑问，他突然想到了现在“韦恩庄园”外的景致，也许一个安静甜美的午后的花园会让布鲁斯的心情舒缓些，他看到布鲁斯的眉头微微皱起又放开，人类点点头，算是回答了他。  
门外的景致很好，克拉克的向日葵已经开花，草地被修剪得很整齐，看起来农场小子不太会做盆景，灌木的形状看起来没有阿尔弗雷德修剪得那样令人拍案叫绝。布鲁斯这才意识到，原来自己已经有很久，没有在这样晴朗的白天出来了，以至于他不得不惊叹几个月之间这片荒凉的废墟上的变化。  
“你闻到了吗？向日葵的清香味。”  
克拉克把布鲁斯抱到花丛旁的沙发上，那是他专门为布鲁斯留出的空间。哥谭市少有如此安静的土地，韦恩家族的祖先们想必为此大动一番脑筋，夏季的风有些燥热，裹挟着那些清甜自然的气味，一口气地钻进布鲁斯的鼻子——他怎么可能闻不到呢？  
“我当然闻得到，还有你身上的味道。”  
“当然，但那是我的信息素。”  
“给我好好解释一下，信息素是怎么回事？”  
“我想只有它能形容我们身上的气味，也许你感觉不到你自己的，布鲁斯……”克拉克在他面前微笑着，然后氪星人俯下身来，亲吻他的额头，布鲁斯几乎要感到眩晕，红色冲上了人类的脸颊，而这一切都被克拉克看在眼里，“你真的很香甜，也许在发情的时候会很甜，你像一块黑巧那么香醇。”  
“你管这叫信息素了？”布鲁斯的眉毛挑起来，他颇有意味地望着克拉克，氪星人的话好像进一步的挑逗，让他觉得更加欲火中烧起来，“这是氪星人的奇怪生理吗？说说看，你怎么影响的我？”  
“恰恰相反，布鲁斯……我有适应性体质，是你影响了我，”克拉克解开布鲁斯的衬衫衣扣，亲吻着那块柔软的胸，布鲁斯的乳尖变得硬挺起来，他听到了人类情欲而迷惑的哼声，“你的身体受到某种影响产生了变化，你的子宫是在第二次发情期间彻底成熟的，噢……布鲁斯，我不知道你身上都发生了些什么。”

这简直像是愿望实现。  
布鲁斯的头脑中只来得及有一个这样的闪念，因为他已经沉溺在克拉克的爱抚中无法脱身……尽管他还不能接受克拉克的所有调查结果，但这或许就是所谓的Omega生理，他疯狂地想要克拉克，想他用舌头照顾自己，想克拉克那根可观的巨物，没错，这的确很像是发情的动物才会干的事。  
克拉克放开了布鲁斯已经被折磨得殷红的乳尖，他抬头望着布鲁斯，直到人类开始不耐地按着他的头，要他再蹲下身去，他便笑着从布鲁斯的胸口处滑下，为他的伴侣解开腰带，拉下裤子……在那时一阵风突然略过，人类的身体突然一个激灵，紧绷起来。  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯尽量抑制住语气中难以纾解的欲望，他抓着氪星人的手放在他的肚皮上——这是最后一件需要他担心的事。  
“她已经有四个多月了……”克拉克暂时停下他的动作，望着他饥渴又顾虑的情侣，“我的仪器显示我们现在正处于安全期，但我们可以慢慢来——时间还充足得很，不是吗？我不会敢在这时候吵醒蹂躏者的。”  
“那不会的，克拉克，蹂躏者醒着，他就在这里。”  
“哦，对……我都忘了，原来它也会听话。”  
克拉克的眼睛都眯起来，他当然可以观察到布鲁斯翘起的性器，布鲁斯一向会把身体清理得很干净，现在那上面已经布满了曲折的脉路，克拉克先舔了舔，然后将它整个地纳入口中，布鲁斯很快就戳在他的喉咙上，发出深重的喘息声。  
人类的目光转到了那丛向日葵上，看起来并不算茂密的花丛遮挡着他们，设想如果有什么人从这里经过，只是一阵风就可以把他此时羞耻透顶的脸色展示给陌生人。他为这个想法紧张得瑟瑟发抖，克拉克的舌头却已经舔了他的囊袋好几次，令他忍不住地溢出呻吟。  
就这样毫无阻碍地开始了。克拉克的舌头在他的后穴处打转，趁它迫不及待地敞开时突入，布鲁斯条件反射地绞紧了这条入侵者，但这并不能维持多久，氪星人的舌头远比他想象的灵活，挤压渐渐传到了人类的内里，看似平淡无奇，直到布鲁斯惊觉一阵像尿意一样急迫的快感，他的右手已经在不知不觉中揉得自己胸口通红。他在不远处的一条野猫发出磨爪子的声音时猛地绷紧了身体，崩溃地尖叫。  
那感觉太奇妙也太可怕了，布鲁斯好半天才从空白的脑海中寻到这样的念头。他睁开眼时他的嘴还微张着，然后他的目光落在克拉克那张布满他爱液的脸上，看见克拉克活泼地向他眨眼：“那个小家伙让你紧张得潮喷了，或许我该做个围栏什么的。”  
“或许……我不知道，克拉克，巴巴托斯的恶魔可以很擅长变换形态。”  
“那么栅栏就是必要的了，”克拉克快活地眨眨眼睛，抚摸着布鲁斯的手，“你注意到了吗？我想你已经开始泌乳了。”  
“噢，见鬼……”  
TBC


	9. 巢

**我知道，“一个足够安全，能够让我度过这段特殊时期的巢穴”听起来很离谱，但是……  
——前言**  
布鲁斯被一阵强烈的感觉唤醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，感觉到自己的枕头还湿哒哒的。这种睡意朦胧的感觉并未坚持多久，他很快就因为那阵越来越强烈的感觉而轻声惊叫出来，那是一种似乎累积了一段时间的挤压感，它让他的膀胱和前列腺都不堪重负，在布鲁斯看来，那几乎就像是一辆卡车从他最敏感的位置碾压过去。  
“嗯……布鲁斯？”枕边人被他的惊叫声惊醒，但人类已经偏过头去，躲闪了克拉克的对视，室内的光线也不太明亮，他们厚厚的窗帘只容许一点点阳光透进，克拉克惊觉一阵潮湿在膝腿附近晕开，“噢……又是那个吗？”  
布鲁斯很想阻止克拉克从床上爬起来，但他的脸烧得厉害，难堪让他的舌头都打了结，他说不出话来，只能看着克拉克打开他们的床灯，从他们舒适的床上摸下来，小心翼翼地不碰到这张床周围高高的气垫围墙。在过去的一个月内，布鲁斯正依靠这个精心筑起的巢穴获得安全感，尽管他知道自己的不安和躁动似乎有时缺乏理由。  
克拉克对此情况不算生疏，布鲁斯的身体正处于孕中期，身体检查发现他们甜蜜的小麻烦已经开始波及到布鲁斯的其他器官，人类变得更加敏感而渴求抚慰。刚刚潮湿的感觉告诉克拉克，布鲁斯又一次在睡梦中失禁了。  
“噢，你感觉到不舒服吗？”克拉克的手伸进了人类的被窝里，他摸到布鲁斯已经明显隆起的肚皮，他想，这对布鲁斯来说一定很不好受，他回想起了前不久的身体检查，他们的小女孩就在布鲁斯的身体里安睡，布鲁斯膨大的子宫已经挤压到了其他的器官，“也许，我们得想想办法……她也许让你很累。”  
“累？不……”布鲁斯的面颊仍然赤红，他摇摇头，抓住了克拉克的手。他现在迫切地需要这个，他需要他的伴侣陪在他身边，后颈上传来酸痛感，他知道那是他麻烦的标记——如果他没记错的话，应该是标记，克拉克向他解释时看起来很内疚：“我太抱歉了，因为它是永久性的”，氪星人不知所措地挠着自己的一头乱发，但那时他只是吻了克拉克，并未多言。  
往好处想，似乎他们都不需要戒指之类毫无新意的东西了。  
克拉克会意地与他轻轻接吻，布鲁斯总是在这时更加喜欢他伴侣的体贴。于是人类更进一步，使出浑身解数让自己那根舌头在氪星人的嘴里百般挑逗，他发出了情欲的鼻音，直到克拉克那只大手火热的掌心和他后颈的标记接触。布鲁斯本能地瑟缩了一下脖子，这像一种本能，仿佛那标记是他新的要害似的。  
“噢噢，布鲁斯……”克拉克发出了轻声的喟叹，他的伴侣睫毛上还挂着些小水珠，嘴唇的红润昭示了人类的身体状况，他不觉想到布鲁斯已经近一个月没有再出现变化成蹂躏者的预兆了，这使得他会心一笑，在人类的脸颊上又留下了一个浅浅的吻，“你需要我吗？”  
“哼。”  
人类有些不甘心地发出一丝气声，他听见克拉克咯咯的笑声，不禁又烧红了脸。氪星坏小子作弊地绕回他身后，在他后颈的标记上轻轻吻了一下——这让布鲁斯更痒了，他恼火地抓住克拉克的手腕，克拉克就笑嘻嘻地回到他面前，眯起双眼：“我们去浴室吧。”  
“当然。”  
布鲁斯的视线转开了，这提醒了他，刚刚他在睡梦中，然后不知不觉地失禁了，更糟糕的是，他会因为那种古怪的压迫感勃起。毫无疑问，现在他又开始假性发情了，他的脸在烧，他脖子上的标记又疼又痒，他的后穴甚至无意识地收缩，连他的两只胸脯都胀得发疼。  
“嗨，布鲁斯，这没什么的，你会是个很好的妈妈，或者爸爸。”  
“我想她应该叫我妈妈……”布鲁斯已经给克拉克小心地抱在怀里了，他抚摸着自己的肚皮，奇怪的是他虽然仍然能时而想到那个小家伙可能会把自己的下体搞得一团糟，却开始更加期盼那件事发生了，“但愿她是个健健康康的正常孩子。”

热水让布鲁斯感到舒适。  
克拉克在他身边，亲吻着他已经浮现出一些暗红色纹理的肚皮，爱抚着他。布鲁斯很喜欢克拉克的按摩，对他来说这简直像是某种精神放松，克拉克是个很细心的伴侣，他总是会注意到自己的需求……但现在布鲁斯变得有些心猿意马，他几乎要屏住呼吸，等着克拉克的大手从他的腹部滑下去。  
“快点……”  
他发出了一些听起来好像脱力了一般的呼唤，克拉克正如他所愿地把手覆在他的性器上。布鲁斯抿起嘴，他的脸上又浮现出更多的红晕，这个大浴池有足够的空间让他们尽情放纵的……克拉克又埋下头去，亲吻他的事物，就在那时布鲁斯开始嫉妒氪星人不用呼吸。  
“布鲁斯，噢……”克拉克在人类开始更剧烈地喘息时才把头伸出水面，他的脸上已经沾满了水，连额前的卷发都被打湿成一缕，“你之前对于它们的推测多半都是对的，我又毁了两个快要完成的能量站……我知道说这些可能不是时候，但我只是想说，我会确保这里很安全，我分析了它们在用的科技，现在我们有更可靠的屏障了。”  
“我知道……哼唔——”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，用两条腿勾住了克拉克的腰，他自然而然地碰到氪星人的性器，这让他更难以耐受欲火了，“我只是喜欢在更封闭的空间睡觉，我本来就喜欢……没人告诉过你吗？”  
现在人类觉得自己有点可笑了，他不知道在克拉克眼里这算是某种有点蠢的笑话还是拙劣的谎言，但他自己都觉得筑巢是一件荒唐的事。不过看起来克拉克没有做任何一种选择，氪星人的眉毛怜爱地为他而弯曲，克拉克弯下腰，恰好亲吻在人类的胸上，那么轻柔而体贴……布鲁斯可以肯定他的伴侣没觉得他荒唐而可笑。  
“这没什么不好的，布鲁斯……我也喜欢给我们的床做些加工，现在它能更好地保存热量，连哥谭市的雨夜也不太煎熬了，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯没有报以回答，他只是露出了一丝安逸的表情。他的标记仍然又疼又痒，潜意识在催促他。而终于，克拉克也伸出一根手指……布鲁斯死死地抓住了它，克拉克就让了几分，直到他的手一直伸进人类的嘴里。  
他像在口交一样痴迷地舔着那根手指，然后感觉到克拉克又硬了几分。氪星人总是很容易进入状态的，很快伸进布鲁斯嘴里的手指变成两根，三根……它们使得口水抑制不住地从布鲁斯的嘴角淌下来，然后克拉克拔出了他的手指——老天，色情的黏液竟然还执着地连接着他们，被拉成一条丝状。  
“啊……”克拉克叹了口气，他有些激动又小心翼翼地把一根手指伸进布鲁斯泥泞的入口里——事实上它似乎已经等候多时了，他甚至没感觉到多少阻力，克拉克有些惊叹地想，但愿这不要发生在布鲁斯的孕后期。  
“快点，快……”布鲁斯为刚刚伸进来的东西感到狂喜，但这明显远远不够，他有些心急地试图抓住他伴侣已经硬而坚挺的性器，但最终还是转而握住了自己的，他有些无助地使用那些最传统的手法，可惜这还是不能缓解哪怕一点点，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，你知道这里应该都足够让我们的孩子爬出来的。”  
“当然，但她会把你害得乱七八糟的，我必须为此道歉。”  
“得了！看在巴巴托斯的份儿上！现在就把我搞得乱七八糟，克拉克！”

克拉克有点犹豫地停下来，他不放心地望着此时正仰面朝天的布鲁斯。从人类那里发出的声音有点像呻吟，又有点像细碎的哭泣——他不能确定到底是哪一种，于是他有些迟疑，他想或许他们有些操之过急了，当下他正被布鲁斯热烈又紧致的内里紧紧地包裹着，镶嵌在那温热的体内感觉十分奇妙，所以令克拉克不觉又大了几分。  
“你……你在干什么呢？克拉克……”布鲁斯终于停止了他仰面朝天的姿势，让克拉克更清楚地看到自己的泪眼，一切都来得如此热烈，他的身体都感觉到在灼烧，他张开嘴呼吸，试图缓解这情欲的灼热，但最终，他发现克拉克才是解决问题的关键，偏偏，氪星人在这千钧一发的时刻停下来了。  
这给了克拉克足够的提醒，他小心地退出了一些，那些摩擦和突然的空虚让布鲁斯一阵手忙脚乱，人类面红耳赤地闭上眼睛，发出凌乱细碎的尖叫。他的指甲死死地掐着克拉克的手腕，扭动着他已经不再灵活的身体……  
“啊！呜——”  
克拉克又插进来，不算激烈，但正碾压到布鲁斯体内的敏感点，现在人类开始哭叫了。克拉克又一次感觉到那通道猛地绞紧，他感觉到连自己顶着的那块软肉都在有意识地收缩，这让他更放慢些节奏，细细地摩擦过布鲁斯的每一寸。  
“你好热，布鲁斯……”克拉克慢慢接近了伴侣布满湿汗和水珠的脸颊，他留意了布鲁斯无处安放的双手，他伸出手去，亲昵地玩弄伴侣的性器，“我总是有时候担心热潮会伤到你的身体，它很坚强，甚至连原本在你体内的少量氪石都能代谢掉，但我必须要想办法让你轻松些——噢……我想你也听够了那些爱情的老生常谈了。”  
“没那回事，我不讨厌庸俗台词。”  
“不是台词，布鲁斯，这是我的真心话，我爱你。”  
有节奏地抽插在一个温暖的额吻之后开始了，克拉克很精确地把控着一切力度和速度，人类脖子上的印记开始变得充血而鲜红肿胀，他小心翼翼地抓住布鲁斯的手，阻止人类伸手去抓挠他们的标记——布鲁斯曾经无意中挠破过它，而那使人类在几天内都低迷地发热，感染。  
布鲁斯则正在风暴的中心。一瞬间好像很多事情都不足为虑了，未来似乎也变得不像梦魇中那么令人害怕……就在前几日他还从极其糟糕的梦境中惊醒，断断续续地向克拉克确认一切还好，他承认那些话听起来有点蠢，“你还会再伤害我吗”可不像布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠该说的话。  
克拉克的事物体贴地并未像之前曾经出现过的那样表面变得有些刺人，但仍旧紧紧地压着他的内部，摩擦着……快感更多地取代了一开始纳入的不适，很快布鲁斯再一次感觉到强烈的冲动，他无意识地抓紧了克拉克的手腕——是熟悉的感觉，像天旋地转一般的快感。  
平复又花了许久，他注意到克拉克没有成结，然后他又重新睁开了泪眼。他发现克拉克正检查他的腹部，似乎又一次确认了小家伙还安好。  
“她可真安静啊，”卷发的主人抬起头来直视他的眼睛，直到布鲁斯有些羞惭地转过头，但手却诚实的放在自己圆滚滚的腹部——这让克拉克心中升腾起无限的怜爱之情来，“她甚至都没有被我们吵醒……我想你或许可以放心。”  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯有些嗔怪地叫了一声，潮热退去后的舒爽感觉让他恢复了一些精神，但他的伴侣显然还在有意无意地调情，“把我弄得乱七八糟，你得负责收拾干净。”  
“当然——对此我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克的眼睛都眯起来，他得竭力才能保证自己不会在布鲁斯面前笑开花。这个支离破碎的世界和时不时可能让布鲁斯失控的可怕梦魇也许让生活变得有些艰难，即使对于超人来说也是如此，在白天他常有应接不暇，巴巴托斯的恶魔们越来越肆无忌惮，连那些挣扎着生活的普通人也成了它们的猎物，他每天都会为没能救下所有人感到心碎不已，但总会有这个时刻告诉他撑下去是有希望的。  
“晚安。”  
最后在熟睡的布鲁斯额头上落下一吻时，克拉克轻声地说。  
TBC


	10. 异类

**但如今我只能继续走下去，我像是一无所有，但命运弄人，我偏偏还有着些什么，我失去了一个世界，仅有的一切却让我无法放手。  
——前言**  
布鲁斯从混乱的梦中惊醒，他本能地把目光拉直到数米之外的玻璃门上，克拉克果然正在那里目不转睛地望着他。人类从那双眼睛里仍然只能发掘到耐性和怜悯——某些布鲁斯到现在还不能很好地适应的东西……他的生活早年就充满了残酷和沉重，甚至连他自己都已经不再抱有什么希望……布鲁斯因为摇篮里的响动终于把目光转向那个小家伙，这是她在这个世界度过的第二个早晨。  
克拉克找到了另一具罗宾的尸体，或者，不如说是尸骨。氪星人仍然试图向他隐瞒，但克拉克实在在撒谎方面糟糕透顶……可这怎么能怪克拉克呢，他的三个孩子都已经变成枯骨，都丧命于恶魔的手中。是的，和蹂躏者一样的恶魔。  
他知道这样做毫无道理，但他开始拒绝除了自己费尽全力生下的孩子之外的其他人的接近，克拉克总是愿意对一切表示理解，氪星人为他清理出了房间，让他待在氪星医疗器械的监护之下，他漂亮的小姑娘被安放在身边的摇篮里，克拉克则总是通过那扇门望着他，他也能通过那扇透明的门和克拉克对视。  
也许两天还远远不够他这具没用的肉身恢复的。如果不是因为他强烈的应激反应，克拉克应该会为他手术，或许让他不那么痛苦地把他们的孩子带来。摇篮里的婴儿哭得很响，好像在显示她不是普通的孩子一样，奇妙的是一向讨厌聒噪的他竟然还能容忍这喧闹……布鲁斯尝试动动身体，不幸的是剧痛阻止了他的想法。  
他伸出一只胳膊，轻轻推着那个摇篮。他的胳膊上仍然是那触目惊心的缝合伤口的痕迹，在生产当天蹂躏者失去了控制，这害得他几乎落下了一身的撕裂。氪星人的心思柔软得很，布鲁斯还记得克拉克红着眼眶的安慰，老天……只是他当时太恐惧了，也太紧张了，或许还有绝望和愤怒，总之他无法平静下来，也无法接受克拉克的麻醉手术。  
小姑娘哭得厉害，很显然摇篮就是骗人的玩意儿。布鲁斯的手在床边撑了撑，可他的下体开始剧烈地疼痛起来，他感觉到什么东西又撕裂了……他把吃力的手垂下来，不再尝试撑起身体，然后他感觉到温热的血……他从鼻腔里发出小声的痛呼，他清楚地感觉到身旁的机器把什么东西塞进他的下体，药水的气味挥发出来，不好闻但还勉强可以接受。  
克拉克已经把他的两只手都放在了那扇门上，布鲁斯能看得出伴侣焦急的神情。氪星人的眼眶又给憋红了，布鲁斯甚至感觉那睫毛上应该沾了眼泪，让那双漂亮的蓝眼有些雾气蒙蒙的，人类的心被柔软地触动了一下，手上却仍然徒劳地推着婴儿的摇篮。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克终于忍不住开口了，他实在不忍心再继续看着他心爱的人血染床单，还要忍耐地照顾他们的孩子，他想起布鲁斯一向不喜欢过于吵闹，这一定已经太过了，“我可以进来吗？她好像饿了，你在流血……”  
对视发生在随后的五秒钟，布鲁斯凝视着他焦急的伴侣，时间仿佛瞬间停止，克拉克的声音仿佛还在他耳边回响。几日来，疼痛紧张和绝望压迫得他无法正常思考，他感觉从未在几天内经历过如此连续不断的打击和恐惧，他的头脑中至今还时常闪过罗宾们的尸骨……他猛地瞪大眼睛，意识到他已经任由一切不受控制有两三天的时间了。  
他犹豫着，向门外的孩子的父亲点点头——克拉克能帮忙，克拉克能照顾他的孩子。老天，她还只是个新生儿……布鲁斯愧疚地想着，他这才感觉到胸部非同寻常的胀痛，而且愈演愈烈，令他也流下泪水。视线里的氪星人开了门，他嗅到了外面不同于房间里消毒水气味的新鲜空气……布鲁斯的身体抖动着，他的眼泪甚至出于紧张全都停在眼角，又有骨刺从他的旧伤口伸出来，他抓紧了摇篮的边缘，仿佛一只受到惊吓的猫科动物。正在靠近他的氪星人停下脚步，用有些不确定的目光望着他，他们彼此凝视着，空气因为沉默而变得有些令人窒息。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……她没有事，她只是饿了。”  
克拉克用很轻的声音对他解释着，直到布鲁斯望着他的目光有些动摇，骨刺又缩回身体，肌肉和躯体都因为疼痛而震颤。

“是认真的吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克为他的伴侣处理好身上的最后一块伤口，把它们都小心地包扎起来，刚刚他一直在尝试和他情绪低迷的伴侣谈话，他发觉布鲁斯显然更担心他们的女孩会不会过饥饿，“但是，可能会很痛……我的意思是，你得抱着她，让她接近你的胸口——真的没关系吗？”  
“不会有问题……”  
布鲁斯抿紧嘴唇，他又开始习惯性逞强了，而且这次连他自己都清楚得很。他们在讨论女孩儿的哺乳问题，但他凭直觉认为小女孩不能再等了，即使是拥有氪星体质的孩子，也完全没道理要因为任何事情忍受饥饿。他的心里有一股抑制不住的热望，他想抱着他的孩子，想用自己胀得生疼的双乳喂她。  
“布鲁斯……其实我可以帮你挤出来，这样你就不需要坐起来……”  
“我知道，克拉克，我知道……”布鲁斯有些焦急地打断了氪星人的话，摇篮里的孩子又开始哭了，但他没法看见她的样子，只能徒劳地躺着，“我想抱她……我想这样，行吗？你不能要求我……”  
布鲁斯因为流泪的冲动暂时把话哽在喉咙里，他用一双焦虑的眸子紧紧盯着克拉克，直盯得氪星人的心也仿佛被什么刺了一下，克拉克开始感到抱歉了，他想起布鲁斯才知道自己怀孕的那天……天啊，人类本来就害怕极了，他怎么能忍心再让他的爱人变得更加焦虑呢？  
“布鲁斯……我来帮你坐起来，好吗？”  
克拉克望着还未等他完全说完就疯狂点头的他的Omega，这负疚的感觉实在太糟糕了。他马上小心地扶着尚且虚弱的爱侣坐起来，布鲁斯或许很疼，人类出了很多汗却仍然抿紧嘴唇，像生怕克拉克会中途反悔似的。这可把氪星人心疼坏了，他甚至暂时忘了不久前找到罗宾的骸骨那件悲剧，擅自在他的伴侣的脸颊上留下一个轻吻。  
布鲁斯感觉到了来自腰腹的钝痛，虽然不会剧烈到难以忍受，却锲而不舍地骚扰着他。人类把目光更多地投向已经给克拉克抱起来的婴儿，现在她被送到他面前了，他看到了孩子红润的脸蛋和稀疏的黑色胎发。布鲁斯的心一下子变得更柔软起来，好像什么本能驱使着他这么做似的。  
孩子一定饿极了，布鲁斯感觉到她的小嘴好像用全身的力量在吮吸自己的乳头，疼痛让这位新晋的母亲皱紧眉头，又因为顺利的开奶而暗暗松了一口气。臂弯里的婴儿伸出她的小手推挤着母亲胀得夸张的乳房，使得布鲁斯忍不住发出了一声呻吟。  
“嗷……看看她，才两天就已经像个氪星小混蛋那样使蛮力了。”心情有所舒缓的布鲁斯挑起眉毛，他这才发觉他的外星恋人正半跪在床上，小心翼翼地为他揉捏有些浮肿麻木的腿脚……也许是察觉到布鲁斯的目光，克拉克抬起头安慰性地朝他笑了笑，布鲁斯竟不觉有些双眼泛酸。  
“布鲁斯……她很好，没有任何异常——我已经给她验了血，她应该不会受到蹂躏者的影响。”  
克拉克沉吟半晌才迟迟开口，他不知道此时说这些话的安抚效果如何，但他想，但凡可能会有帮助他都会毫不犹豫地告诉给布鲁斯。作为一个没怎么经受什么肉体痛苦的氪星父亲，他这些天的焦虑也已经屡屡接近阈值，无法想象布鲁斯正在扛过一个多么煎熬的时期。  
“我知道，克拉克……我看到她的第一眼就知道……”布鲁斯略微憔悴的脸上露出了一丝温存的笑意，几乎无法察觉地爬上了他的眼角，他轻轻拍着怀里心满意足地即将睡去的孩子，直到那小家伙满足地打了两个小奶嗝，“她真可爱。”  
“因为她是你的孩子，布鲁斯……”克拉克的脸上也泛起些笑容，但随即又被小心翼翼的试探表情取代了，他想起了一些早晚都没法避免的话题——作为伴侣和并肩作战者，总有一天他们要谈起这件事，“罗宾……”  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯打断了氪星人即将说出口的话，他咳嗽了两声，掩饰了情绪的瞬间波动，“我还不想谈这个。”  
他的脸色一下子暗淡下来，克拉克能够很轻易地读出那个表情里隐藏的一切，但那让他更心疼了。他欲言又止地张了张嘴，终于还是轻轻叹息着，接过了布鲁斯怀中心满意足地睡去的小女孩，把她放回摇篮。

布鲁斯的梦中总是充满了厮杀和凄惨的呼喊，他想也许是允许恶魔占据自己身体的一角的代价，于是不觉承受到了今天。但在这个格外虚弱又缺乏安全感的时期，一个糟糕的梦只会让他觉得更糟……他猛地睁开眼睛，几乎在同时，克拉克温暖的臂膀搂住了他僵硬的身体，摸着他因噩梦和不适而发冷的手。  
“是噩梦吗？”  
氪星人的声音从他身后传来，但布鲁斯只能感觉到更懊丧了，他不安地动了两下，想起睡前是克拉克安慰着他，揉着他的腿助眠的，  
“克拉克……我失禁了。”  
布鲁斯几乎是咬紧牙齿吐出了每一个单词，他把音量也给降到最低——他本以为那会随着孩子出生而结束，但很显然他的膀胱控制还没有恢复正常。这样他该怎么尽快回到战场？他知道巴巴托斯的众多恶魔士兵，它们可不会放假，它们甚至说不定会乘虚而入，想办法给他们制造更多的麻烦。  
“嗯……噢噢，布鲁斯，我知道，我知道这很难，”克拉克会意地握住他爱人的手，其实他也已经察觉到了布鲁斯的又一次失控，他想他永远没法感同身受地体谅布鲁斯的难堪，但他仍然可以做点什么补救，于是他坐起来，小心地掀开被子，同时也为布鲁斯没有再次流血而感到有些窃喜，“别担心，我来收拾干净。”

有时布鲁斯会有点讨厌自己的笨嘴拙舌，连一句表示爱意或者歉意的话都难以说出口，只能躺在那里看着氪星人为他小心翼翼地打理好一切。眼下克拉克已经收拾好了他一塌糊涂的床铺和睡衣，为他擦干净，又小心翼翼地为他按摩。气氛因为彼此的沉默而凝滞，但他见鬼的Omega本能竟然鬼迷心窍地从空气中嗅到一丝温存。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克似乎酝酿了很久，终于鼓起勇气，他直视着布鲁斯的双眼，但天知道他有多么想逃避这个，可是哪怕有一点点希望能让布鲁斯的心情好些，他都宁愿冒险试试，即使在几个小时前布鲁斯才表示过还不想讨论那个话题，“我知道你可能会不喜欢我们谈这个，但我只是想告诉你……或许，或许我找到了些达米安的线索，我想他也许还活着。”  
布鲁斯瞪大了双眼，他用莫可名状的目光注视着克拉克，氪星人看样子似乎又忐忑又失落，甚至在他沉默的当口转开了目光：“真的……我找到了他的血迹，还是新鲜的，他似乎是用它做了一个标记，我不知道，但是我会去找他的，带他回来。”  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯叫住了氪星人，他完全没想到克拉克会给他带来新的消息。啊，这就是一开始克拉克欲言又止的内容吗？这可很难不让他的内心掀起一阵温柔的波澜，即使是以蝙蝠侠的标准也是如此。  
而他的Alpha就抬起头来目光灼灼地望着他，布鲁斯想到了同样经历了一切的克拉克也许只想分担一些他的痛楚罢了。他的眼底开始泛起温柔的涟漪来，他抬了抬下巴，示意着克拉克再靠近些。  
“胸胀得紧，能不能帮我揉揉？”  
布鲁斯狡黠地眨眨眼，在克拉克反应过来之前在氪星人的脸颊上留下一个轻吻。在听到一声略微惊喜的应答时，他感觉多日来拧成一团的眉头终于打开了些。  
TBC


	11. 恶魔爪牙

**我从前和克拉克说过，人经常很难做出一个完美的选择，我像是早就知道我总得失去点什么，只是如果克拉克也能平和些看着这些发生就好了。  
——前言**

布鲁斯再度尝试撑起身体，但他很不幸地被剧痛阻止了动作。身旁的氪星人适时醒来，几乎是本能地伸出胳膊搂紧他——刚刚好让他不能再动弹。布鲁斯于是发出一声深重的叹息，把手放在他爱侣的手背上：“克拉克，放开。”  
身后传来了克拉克低声的咕哝，氪星人似乎也不太精神，但仍然搂着他，不轻不重的。布鲁斯耐心地等着他的爱人开口，这个过程几乎有五分钟那么漫长，直到布鲁斯忍不住打算再说些什么，才听得氪星人在他身后幽幽地开口，好像还带了满腔的委屈一般：“不，布鲁斯，你总得至少听我一次，就这一次。”  
“克拉克，我在配合了，好吗？现在先听我说完……”他抓住了克拉克扣在他腹部的手，它总是那么温暖，事到如今即使是蝙蝠侠也无法否认自己对那只手的主人别样的感情，而当前正在摇篮里熟睡的小家伙，她无意之中又增强了他们之间的连接，“听着，我是个妈妈了，克拉克，这是我能做的最好的决定，但你应该知道这不是一切的终结。”  
“这当然不是，布鲁斯……我确认过的，我绝不会让这个手术伤到你，”克拉克的怀抱又不由自主地收紧了，他有些无力地哽咽了两声，他不得不承认这一次他的确有些后悔，“但是，你知道的……我不喜欢这样，蹂躏者失控的时候也没有杀我。”  
“纠正一下，是没能杀你。”  
布鲁斯又皱起了眉头，他的伴侣太心软了，而他在作为蹂躏者的许多年来，竟没有意识到这一点。就在两天前，他要求克拉克为他做了一个精细的剥离手术，它们让蹂躏者的特征尽可能地消失。现在的他，据克拉克的体检结果显示，仍然能形成一层薄很多的外骨骼，而蹂躏者已经再也不可能失控了。  
肉体的痛苦对布鲁斯来说一向是最为平常的，只是眼下正处于非常时期，他想要和克拉克一起找到达米安。从失去孩子们的痛苦里走出来并不容易，他在过去的几天里慢慢地愈合自己的伤口，他甚至想起了红死魔——他记得清楚，那是另一个因为失去家人而发疯的他。布鲁斯为白白牺牲的巴里感到抱歉。  
克拉克的存在多少抑制住了一些疯狂的痛苦，但氪星人似乎本身也心如刀绞，几日来也寸步不离地守着他。布鲁斯得承认氪星科技让他尽快从下体撕裂的情况下解脱出来，但新的手术后他还需要适应新的身体，新的无力感和焦虑感。  
某种身为掠食者的蹂躏者不可能有的感觉，但这也许是让他感觉到更像是人类的第一步——他起码要像个人一样地活着。也许在克拉克的眼里自己的担忧没什么依据，氪星人已经强调过好几遍，他们的女孩对于毁灭日病毒是免疫的，但在蝙蝠侠眼里，凡事都有万一。  
这事就像是猛兽被除去它们致命的爪子和牙齿一样，只是这次不是猛兽，是真正可能伤害到别人的恶魔，蹂躏者显然强烈地不支持他的想法，甚至想趁他休息时夺走主动权，只可惜现在它的敌人可不再是那个心碎的布鲁斯韦恩了，蝙蝠侠回到了这片战场，重拾了一些失落的信念。  
“好了，我知道了……”克拉克有些失落地放开他的手，他知道布鲁斯早晚要开始这一步，只是他不知道布鲁斯竟然是如此地急于恢复，适应新的体质，“你下了决心的事，我知道拦不住你，可是——为什么？我足够应付那些恶魔打手的，在巴巴托斯开始新的动作之前，你有很多时间。”  
“你打算自己去找达米安吗？”  
布鲁斯在终于撑着身体坐起来时反问了一句，氪星人的声音适时地戛然而止了。他把目光投向他的伴侣，然后发现克拉克也正用某种不安的目光望着他，似乎在寻找答案：“你说的是什么意思？我之前说了的……我会把他带回来，我会尽最大努力。”  
“我们当然会把达米安带回来。”  
布鲁斯抿抿嘴唇，剥离手术带来的不尽然是负面影响，他感觉到多年来如同无形的枷锁一般困扰着自己的滞重感消失了些……他轻轻握拳，皮肉扯动时的轻微痛楚是如此清晰，自从感染蹂躏者病毒开始，他已经许久没有如此敏锐的，属于人类的感觉了。

克拉克完全不清楚这是不是一个明智的决定，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己是疯了才会答应布鲁斯和自己同往。他原本的计划本来很简单，他在一处恶魔巢穴的附近察觉到了达米安的气息，他对此不算陌生，但他感觉到似乎有什么东西阻碍他更清楚地感知它。  
潜入恶魔的巢穴似乎不是最坏的选项，如果是和“与伴侣一同潜入恶魔的巢穴”相比的话。  
“听着，这就和我们一起执行任务一样……”布鲁斯站在克拉克的身旁，他尽了最大努力，在一天之内迅速让身体振作起来，克拉克似乎不知道他私下服用了氪星人专用的药物——那对于人类的身体有副作用，但现在他没有时间考虑这些，“超人和蝙蝠侠，没什么不可能的，没什么好担心的。”  
“可是那本来应该是我说的话，”克拉克的眉头皱紧又放松开来，“我是说，连我都在担心了，布鲁斯。”  
“克拉克，我记得你讨厌魔法。”  
“我恨魔法，”氪星人闻言本能的撇撇嘴，布鲁斯多少提醒了他，令他想起了一些恍如隔世的战斗，有时候他会想念那些再也不可能回来的时光，但每一次克拉克总会想到现在他又有了很多新的……需要他灌注更多精力的，家人，爱人，“可那是因为我还有得选才会这么说。”  
“你当然有得选！”布鲁斯轻轻碰了碰爱人的手肘，克拉克这才注意到布鲁斯的身上开始伸出些很薄的骨层来，他有些吃惊地张了张嘴，但布鲁斯看上去并没有从前变化时那么痛苦，“我也讨厌魔法，但那是在我完全做不了什么的时候，现在可不是。”  
“当心，布鲁斯……那个手术还没过去多久。”  
“我知道，但起码不用担心蹂躏者会失控了。”

克拉克在千钧一发之际捂住了自己的眼睛。灼热刺骨的疼痛让他从被动的混沌里解脱出来，他痛苦地呻吟着，终于控制住了那会带来毁灭性结果的热视线——恶魔的用心实在险恶，那热视线之下布鲁斯和他身边的达米安都断然没有可能生还。这令人厌恶的血腥的失控感他还记得清楚，这一次也许是幸运，也或许是有什么东西不一样了。  
视线里的鲜红也不能阻止他确认布鲁斯的情况，人类正把昏迷的儿子护在身下，克拉克有些泪眼模糊地眨眨眼。就在几分钟之前，在他们刚刚找到被困在恶魔牢笼里的达米安的时候，他毫无预兆地失控了，像之前那一次一样，他的意识被强行挤出了控制，取而代之的是恶魔。  
“你这笨蛋，我都说过了要保持警惕的。”  
布鲁斯抬起头，他知道他的伴侣恢复正常了。老天，他只差一点就要绝望了，克拉克飞到稍远，双眼里开始亮起红光的时候，他正在默念恶魔的召唤咒语——他几乎就差一点点就要变回蹂躏者了，他甚至有一刻悲哀地想到这就是世界的终结了，也许黑暗宇宙注定不会有好结局。  
“对不起……”视线慢慢恢复了正常，洞内的恶魔士兵也已经被刚刚的热视线驱散，克拉克马上回到了他的恋人身边——他注意到了布鲁斯缺了一块的肩膀外骨骼，果然在靠近时发现了上面的伤口和血迹，“布鲁斯……你的肩膀。”  
“啊，我知道……”布鲁斯把视线移向他的伤口——就在他的右肩膀上，这里原本是他经过手术后可以产生外骨骼最多最厚的位置，从感染毁灭日病毒以来，他已经很少有感觉到如此无力，不堪一击了，他的脑中此时还在回放着几分钟之前那惊险的一幕，克拉克的急冻呼吸击中了他的肩膀，并仅仅用随后的一拳就让那里的外骨骼完全脱离他的身体，甚至还带下了一块血肉。  
“克拉克，手术减慢了我的再生速度。”  
“嗯……”克拉克的喉咙一梗，竟望着布鲁斯的肩膀流下眼泪来，他一时间不知道该如何应答他的恋人，可怜的布鲁斯，刚刚一定很害怕，但以蝙蝠侠的性格，或许也已经在那一瞬间又一次做好了牺牲的觉悟，现在人类受伤的右肩正因为疼痛本能地发抖，他就在这时有点后悔答应了布鲁斯的手术请求，“我们，快点离开吧。”

“他还在昏迷，不过幸好没事……看上去是它们有意想利用他作一个陷阱。”克拉克回到了布鲁斯的卧室，他知道即使重伤，布鲁斯也会因为担心达米安的情况难以入睡，他为布鲁斯亲手包扎了那些伤口，很多是摔倒时的擦伤，有一些则是被他失控时击中造成的，幸好右肩膀上的伤已经是最严重的部分了，它们不会危及生命。  
“你真的是个好父亲，你知道吗？”  
“克拉克……”布鲁斯似乎对这句有些“没来由”的话感到有些惊讶，他的左臂臂弯里还躺着他的小女儿，虽然已经睡去却仍然习惯而依赖地叼着布鲁斯的乳头，布鲁斯蜷起腿，把目光更多地投向他的伴侣，“达米安并不一样……我给他的太少了。我想象不出他要在短短十三年里经历两次死亡。”  
“对不起，布鲁斯……但那不是你的错，”克拉克的心头一软，诚然他也在一瞬间被蹂躏者杀死，但他始终不得而知，最后他们的世界到底是在怎样的绝望中死去的，他也不敢想象，“要是我当时再努力一下，就像今天那样……”  
“我相信你……”虽然迟疑，布鲁斯还是尝试说出来那句话，他想他早在要克拉克为他进行蹂躏者剥离的手术时就该说了，不……甚至更早，或许在他怀上他们的女儿时就该……他并不是没有察觉，其实克拉克偷偷崩溃的次数或许比他还多，“所以，我也必须要做这个，我想……回到这个世界，还有我们的生活，还有……孩子们。”  
“啊，布鲁斯……”克拉克感到眼睛有些发酸，他本就料到也许布鲁斯只是太想要过上正常的生活了，哪怕，要为此变得不堪一击，要承受深入骨髓的疼痛，甚至是，面对可能重演的悲剧……他靠近了他的伴侣，轻轻扶住了布鲁斯的肩膀，“我明白，我发誓会有那天的，一定会的……”  
人类好像心有灵犀一般，在同时也向克拉克的身体靠过去。他发自内心的承认，他的伴侣身上很温暖，如果说蝙蝠侠幻想要接近太阳的话，光是靠在克拉克身上就能满足他一半的愿望。怀中的孩子睡熟了，终于放开了那只膨胀的乳头，人类发出轻微的嘶声时，克拉克终于暂时放开了搂着布鲁斯的胳膊，望着他的爱人。  
“我以为氪星小孩胃口会相当不错呢，”布鲁斯安然地望着克拉克接过他怀里的婴儿，把她小心地放到摇篮里，现在他开始忍不住想要想象一些缥缈的未来了，他让了让身体，让克拉克也坐上床来，“她得有个正式的地球名字，艾瑞斯听起来很好……等她上学，等她开始和别的小朋友玩的时候，要怎么办呢？她最好别在别人面前叫我妈妈。”  
“我们会有办法的，布鲁斯……”克拉克把目光投在伴侣敞开的衣服里遮不住的鼓胀双乳上，他总也想不出布鲁斯如何适应这对沉甸甸，圆鼓鼓的胸脯，尤其是，现在人类似乎又出现了胀奶的情况。  
布鲁斯丝毫不感到吃惊或者紧张，他挺出胸脯，让克拉克为他按摩——他喜欢这个，尤其是当哺乳无法缓解他双乳的胀痛时。克拉克的手不轻不重地揉着他，让他渐渐发出一些浅浅的低吟，然后他感觉到被温润的口腔包裹，克拉克的技术很好，体贴地爱抚，吮吸他，让他的乳头变得有些兴奋地挺立。  
“啊……等等，等等……”布鲁斯通常不会为之后可能发生的事感到紧张，他有过好几次了，和克拉克，在电光火石之间，从享受按摩变成享受性爱。偶尔这还会变得相当激烈，在他人类的身体上留下斑斑的吻痕。  
“达米安……”布鲁斯绷紧身体，这个想法令他惴惴不安多时了，克拉克也善解人意地停下来，甚至还为他擦干净被濡湿的胸脯。  
“让我们先等到明天吧……明天，我保证那孩子会恢复很快。”  
“你认为他会怎么想？”  
“我不知道，但我想他不会为这事儿杀了我——我想至少他不会抗拒艾瑞斯。”  
“克拉克！”  
TBC


	12. 家庭谈话

**也许每个韦恩都不愿意承认他们最在意的事情。  
——前言**

“她睡着了。”布鲁斯的目光从怀里的婴儿转到坐在他身边的达米安身上，现在男孩的注意力还在他年幼的妹妹身上，布鲁斯没有阻止他伸手小心地把婴儿嘴里叼着的塑料奶嘴拿下来。  
“总得知道点基础，比如说这玩意儿会影响她的牙齿发育，”达米安把奶嘴扔到一边，他还没准备好和父亲的对话，至于氪星人，他已经在极力躲避和超人之间的互动了，“所以？照顾孩子感觉如何——她快把你给累死了吧？”  
“……克拉克，他几乎会料理除了哺乳之外的所有事，”布鲁斯并未对达米安直接的问话感到生气，他想，不管此时达米安产生什么样的情绪都还算是可以理解的——他有一瞬间有点恨自己没法做任何补偿，“我想，我至少得多花些时间在她身上，像……像个父亲那样。”  
尽管有些迟疑，布鲁斯还是对上了达米安的目光，他想知道男孩的反应，尽管他已经自己有过很多心理准备，甚至设想过所有人都闹翻，大打出手的极端情况……克拉克说得没错，他是个极端悲观的人。  
达米安做了个深呼吸。说实话，他并没有对这种说法有什么反感，他还能记得起来曾经和父亲的争吵，后来他也为此后悔不已，但布鲁斯可能根本不知道这些——当然了，一个韦恩总是存在表达问题，就算是年少的他也不例外。  
“我可以说说我的想法吗？”达米安最后看了一眼父亲怀中的妹妹，在布鲁斯眼神明灭着微微颔首时停顿了几秒钟，“您不用紧张，她是你的孩子，是我妹妹，这我知道。”  
“我没紧张……”  
布鲁斯把目光投向别处，有些不自然地辩解。  
“最好是这样……我只是想知道一件事，您相信超人吗？我是说，他……我记得他，我记得一场灾难，您把我锁在蝙蝠洞……”  
“达米安……我很抱歉，那是真的。”  
“不……我不是这个意思，等等，为什么您要道歉？”  
“因为，是我害死你们的，变成怪物的是我，不是他。”  
“不，不对……我记得清楚，他杀了其他人……”  
“受恶魔控制杀了其他人。”  
达米安暂时陷入了沉默，他望着近在咫尺的布鲁斯，父亲看起来没有太多变化，仍然想从前那般倔强地坚持着自己的信念，但……他知道还是有什么变了。  
父亲的身上布满了狰狞的伤口，有些部位的肌肉看起来好像受过什么严重的伤害一样。达米安的目光再向下移动，就看到布鲁斯赤裸的腹部，那上面是一些不规则的纹理，男孩凭借着幼年时一股脑塞进头脑里的知识想到那是布鲁斯生育后留下的。  
“听着，达米安，是我，是我放任自己变成恶魔的，巴巴托斯利用蹂躏者病毒奴役了我……”布鲁斯暂时把目光转向别处，直到现在这仍然算是令他难以启齿的屈辱。  
“您说这是恶魔的阴谋，”达米安叹了口气，他不知道父亲对于这般境况有没有自我意识——在经历这一切之后，怎么会有人能放下芥蒂，甚至以这样的身体生育一个后代，他无论如何都必须要问问布鲁斯，“您怎么会……有个孩子？我是说，您怎么生了她？和超人？”  
“我没有考虑这么多……我相信他，我爱他，我知道你很难接受这个，对不起。”  
“不……父亲，您最没必要跟我道歉，你没必要和任何人道歉，”虽然迟疑，但是达米安还是说出了他憋在心里多时的话，他想，即便是像蝙蝠侠那般不擅长交际合作的人，仍然不止一次地向他道歉，更糟糕的是他完全知道很多都是出于布鲁斯过度地自责，“您真的，是相信他，爱他吗？为什么，发生了这么多……”  
“是真的……他是个很特殊的人，我原谅他，从我知道是巴巴托斯毁了我们的一切开始，我就原谅他了。”  
“可是……即使如此，生一个孩子也……”  
“我的身体因为蹂躏者的影响起了变化，又影响了克拉克……我们都没能预见可能会发生这一切。”布鲁斯转过脸，他无法掩饰因为难为情而出现的红晕，但他早有觉悟把这一切娓娓道来会很难。  
达米安没有再问下去，他把目光投向了布鲁斯怀里那个像天使一般宁静的孩子，现在布鲁斯正轻轻摇晃着她，吻着她的额头。

“克拉克……”  
布鲁斯舒适地发出了一丝喉音，此时他正在和他的爱人享受难得的温柔缠绵——自打艾瑞丝出生，他们就不太有机会能尽情地亲吻甚至性爱了，小女孩会在每个深夜都醒来一次，闹着要吃奶。  
克拉克揉着布鲁斯的胸脯，他喜欢这个，布鲁斯总会在他温柔地吸出里面过剩的乳汁时发出舒适的叹气声，他知道布鲁斯也喜欢这个，即使……今天的布鲁斯有些心事重重的。  
他和他心事重重的爱人亲吻，彼此纠缠，直到布鲁斯率先忍不住，大口地喘着粗气停下来，他就捧着那张脸，让彼此的目光相对。  
“我爱你。”  
“我也……”布鲁斯有些吞吞吐吐，他望着他的爱人，他知道他的确深爱着克拉克，但他此刻正被未知和担忧困扰着，“达米安……他有没有跟你说什么？”  
“或许，假以时日，他会说的。”克拉克望着布鲁斯脸上瞬间放松的表情，现在他意识到或许他的伴侣比他还害怕这事。  
布鲁斯在刚刚放松下来情绪时迎来了第一个意外之举，他忍不住怪叫了一声。克拉克把手指头挤进他的后穴了，在里面断断续续地拨弄着他，直到布鲁斯因为奇痒难耐的诱惑和快感勾紧脚趾，咬住指尖。  
怀孕时对刺激的敏感保留了下来，他甚至相信克拉克光用手的都能让他到达顶点，但他每次都要忽视这种想法来掩饰自己的羞耻情绪。  
他喘息着，因哺乳而变得丰满的胸脯仍然锲而不舍地挤压着克拉克——现在氪星人把脸埋进乳沟里了，但很快又衔住了一边的乳头，又啃又咬地仿佛一只温柔与野性兼备的野狼。  
他在克拉克的扩张结束抽出手指时哽咽了一下，他爱死了这个，深知这短暂的空虚感马上就会被氪星人的天赋异禀给填满，如今他一点也不为这种想法感到羞耻，但克拉克却还没进来，反而若有所思地抬起头望着他。  
“怎……怎么……”  
布鲁斯的嗓音里带上了一丝哭腔，他泪眼朦胧地回望，望见克拉克在床灯映射下阴影分明的脸——再让他多等一秒都是折磨。  
“布鲁斯……我只是突然想起来这个问题……达米安，我只是想确定他真的没什么想法吗？你说得好像他不是很在意这些，可我必须得知道——他可就睡在我们隔壁的房间啊。”  
“这……我现在不想谈这个……”布鲁斯扭捏着继续紧贴着伴侣的身体，克拉克的话多少提醒了他，让他想起几个钟头之前，达米安和他谈话时不明的态度，他早就准备好了那孩子勃然大怒，可是……什么都没有发生，达米安好像有些什么心事。  
“快点……快……嗯哼——”  
他难耐地夹紧了克拉克的腰。在他的催促下氪星人也很快插进来，也许是最近不怎么有机会享受性事，也或许是因为生育之后的身体变得太过敏感了，布鲁斯差点在一开始就到了高潮。  
他好不容易才压下了就快要出口的淫叫，他可不想在这个时候惊动隔壁的达米安。当他们的床开始吱嘎作响时，克拉克突然把他抱起来，站在地上。  
布鲁斯发出一声惊叫，但很快捂住了嘴，克拉克正托着他的屁股，慢慢放他下来，忽而又把他抬高，慢慢地摩擦着他的内里。他吃着克拉克的巨物，被抱进了他们的浴室，氪星人眨着眼睛在他耳边低语。  
“我们在这儿，不会打扰到任何人，试试我们的新姿势？”  
“你这坏家伙。”  
布鲁斯的脸上泛着红晕，他用肢体动作表示了同意。所谓的新姿势其实不过是某一天他们在浴室擦枪走火，那一次他们之间的性爱异常激烈，克拉克把他按在了墙角，但也体贴地在他膝盖下垫了些柔软的浴巾。  
但今天这刚刚开始布鲁斯就有点后悔了，因为他发现他根本不可能止住快感的呻吟声，有时这甚至像是淫叫。这个体位让克拉克把他塞得满满的，富有侵略性却又十分细致地，每一下都要蹂躏到他的快感点——布鲁斯可没法坚持多久，他的声音很快从低沉断续地呻吟变成了高亢而连续的叫声。  
敲门声响起的时候，他猛地绷紧了身体，是他们卧室的门，但是着实把他吓得不轻，克拉克在他背后因为他猛地收紧释放了，这猛地精神和生理的双重刺激则让布鲁斯失禁了。  
“谁……什么事？”  
他掩饰了自己的慌乱，稍微提高音量问道。

达米安终于开门进到父亲的卧室时，发现布鲁斯正半躺在床上，头发略微凌乱，但看起来状态还很正常。除了……他注意到父亲脖子上新的吻痕，所以这下他在隔壁听到的声音确实是刚刚父亲和氪星人亲近时发出的。  
他想说点什么，但这时他的大脑一片空白，思路完全断了。刚刚知道父亲和昔日灾难的始作俑者成了恋人时他的心里很不是滋味，甚至怀疑背后是不是有什么阴谋或者隐情，但现在……经历了今天的种种之后，他的心情复杂多了。  
早些时候，他亲眼看到超人给布鲁斯准备的下午茶，点心，炼乳咖啡……没有一样对不上父亲的喜好。达米安知道氪星人可能花了很多心思在这上面。而布鲁斯，他如此珍视他们的女儿，甚至还别别扭扭地向他道歉……  
达米安明白那是道歉，每个韦恩都不喜欢直截了当地说对不起。“像个父亲那样”，那是布鲁斯在用自己的方式向他道歉，他从来没想过父亲会为了那种完全不知情前提下的缺席而感到愧疚。  
只有一个解释了，父亲确实心甘情愿地和氪星人在一起，而氪星人也毫无保留地爱着他。这个发现给了达米安一种古怪的感觉——他从来没想过父亲拥有一段真诚的爱情是什么样子。  
小艾瑞丝恰到好处的哭声仿佛是有意要为他解围，布鲁斯的目光从达米安身上暂时移动到了躺在摇篮里的婴儿身上，他看到父亲略带一点疲倦的脸上出现了带有一些歉意的笑容。  
“她该用她的夜宵了。”  
布鲁斯在掩饰他的紧张，噢……他还有什么选择呢，他对自己真是再了解不过了，即使有了克拉克，他也还是个不善沟通的，难以接近的人，即使是对家人也是这样。冥冥之中仿佛有什么力量，阻止他对达米安的坦率。  
“我在那个怪物的洞穴里找到一些线索，我知道它们，是阿尔弗雷德留下的。”  
布鲁斯猛地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛，这是完全出乎意料的发展，他从达米安的目光里确认了那并非试探或者玩笑。当然，达米安也从来不会拿家人开玩笑，他甚至忘记了眨眼，直等着达米安继续说下去。  
“我没有找到阿尔弗雷德，我想他不在洞里，我想对您说，只是我需要一点时间……准备……”达米安走到布鲁斯面前，俯下身来，现在他离父亲的怀抱很近了，那怀里还揣着一个正在吃奶的女孩，布鲁斯好像理解了他的想法，伸手把他拢进怀里，“我们很快就会去找他的，是吗？我很抱歉……我实在不知道该说什么。”  
“我知道，达米安……我也很抱歉，我很抱歉我们不得不到今天这个地步。”  
“超人……不会让那重来一次，您是确定的吗？”  
“我是确定的……达米安，我知道你需要时间，但……我确实……”布鲁斯犹豫地望着克拉克，他没想到就算已经在心里准备过很多次，他还是，觉得很难对达米安说这个。  
“我会的，向你保证，达米安，我不会再允许那件事发生了。”克拉克似乎察觉到了布鲁斯的艰难，他知道他必须得做点什么，他甚至能感觉到布鲁斯的不安。  
“希望是这样……你知道，她，我是说艾瑞丝，你知道你们有艾瑞丝，我父亲在意的一切都在这里。”  
达米安暗暗攥了一下拳头，他向来行事直接，甚至准备好了和超人针锋相对，但看到那样的父亲他犹豫了，那是布鲁斯终其一生从未有过的温馨。  
“好好休息吧，达米安，我想我们得尽快去寻找阿尔弗雷德。”  
在超人的话音刚落时，已经走到门口的达米安微微点了点头。  
TBC


	13. 救援

**反向宇宙有很多让我眩晕的东西。  
——前言**  
“他醒了。”  
这是布鲁斯醒来时听到的第一句话，是熟悉的声音，他知道那是他的同位体，而且他知道自己现在正陷入麻烦——这里是所谓的“正常的宇宙”，他必须承认这的确是个他做梦都求之不得的世界，但这里的所有人都对他敌意满满。  
他或许该庆幸自己现在还活着……他再次来到这里很快引起了蝙蝠侠的注意，看来正宇宙的人找到了探测黑暗宇宙能量的方法。当然，迎接仪式并不友好，他见到同位体时就本能地进入了战斗状态，但他现在脆弱的外骨骼已经全无往日的威力。  
N金属还是一如既往地明亮而危险，当他的视野不再模糊，从昏迷中完全清醒过来，他就注意到此时的境况——他被N金属封住了行动，不仅仅是四肢，有两根钉子穿过了锁骨，让他动弹不得。  
他有些发烧，他自己很清楚，他不知道该怎么表示对这副身体的憎恨——偏偏在他们出动去寻找阿尔弗雷德的期间热潮来了，好在克拉克带了足够的避孕药，他们可以安心用体液交换来遏制热潮，但第二天时，克拉克被抓走了，虽然达米安找到并且救走了阿尔弗雷德，但他们面临更大的麻烦。  
今天是第三天，是热潮最严重的一天，严重到他才刚刚恢复意识就开始发热。他瞪着同位体，他想他起码还有精神和布鲁斯韦恩本人对峙，他需要帮助，但布鲁斯韦恩从来不知道该怎么合理地请求帮助。  
“布鲁斯……他看起来不太好。”  
克拉克犹豫的声音从后面传来——似乎每个世界的克拉克总有那么一些相似之处，心软，容易相信，却又十分古怪地好强，总是认为自己能阻止一切可怕的事发生。  
“他当然不太好——我甚至没想到他还活着。”  
他的同位体面无表情地看着他，布鲁斯实在太清楚这个平行的自己了，就和他一样的戒备，正是蝙蝠侠本人的风格，即使他现在已经毫无反抗之力，甚至还虚弱得很。  
“这样没问题吗？布鲁斯？我觉得……”  
“克拉克，相信我，唯一不可能发生的事就是他出什么问题，N金属也并没有杀死他，”蝙蝠侠打断了超人的话，他转身离开时，经过超人的身边，“别犯傻，你知道他是什么。”  
“-1号地球，蹂躏者，布鲁斯，好了……我知道了……”  
氪星人像求饶一般地说着，尾随蝙蝠侠出去了——这真像是仿佛上个轮回的他和克拉克，一时间布鲁斯竟然有些恍惚。  
热潮越来越严重了，他被困在这里，不能动弹，被N金属灼烧着身体。于是情况就更让人痛苦了，但他必须要尽快回去，如今就算是他自己去送死也行——达米安应该正和阿尔弗一起守着他的艾瑞丝，但时间越久只会越危险。  
巴巴托斯的耐性快耗尽了，尽管他们又破坏了一些能量传输站，但是恶魔们不会用多久就修好它们的，到那时就万事皆休……  
门又开了，他已经打不起精神来抬头看一眼来人，只听得一阵熟悉的脚步声——夹杂着小声的争论，裹挟着外面的新鲜空气，一股脑地过来……然而头晕目眩的布鲁斯只能感觉到更难受了。  
“是真的……布鲁斯，他真的在发烧，我觉得他情况很危险。”  
“……克拉克，要是我们又……”  
“那就是我的错，布鲁斯……我发誓他现在对我们造不成威胁，我相信我们还有事要问他。”  
“好吧，”蝙蝠侠加重了语气，似乎是有些赌气，也似乎只是不耐烦地放弃了争论，“但愿你不会为你那颗又大又红的爱心感到后悔。”  
“布鲁斯……”超人强忍着无奈的笑意，一边拔出了蹂躏者锁骨上的金属钉子，“别开玩笑，又大又红又软的爱心，我们都知道那是谁的。”  
“哼。”  
布鲁斯感到身体轻松了些，N金属束缚被解开至少让他没那么痛苦了。超人把他抱起来时他还是本能想挣扎，但他同时想到，这个世界的克拉克从来没变成过魔鬼，这真让人眼角发酸。  
“我以为是N金属害得他发烧……”  
蝙蝠侠看着完全没有降低示数的仪表，蹂躏者的体温高得吓人，一直在40度左右徘徊——这对于一个正常的成年人来说太危险了，他注意到布鲁斯被打碎的手臂上的外骨骼也毫无恢复的迹象，也无法顺利缩回身体，只能支离破碎地伸出来。  
“我们或许得帮他切除这部分——噢，老天，他的皮肤都给这东西划烂了。”  
“‘这东西’是我的骨头。”布鲁斯虚弱地抬头望着超人，他知道即将要面对什么，但是他没时间恐惧了，蝙蝠侠拿来了一把N金属做成的骨锯，他听见令人牙酸的声音，然后是深入灵魂的剧痛，他张开嘴，却连尖叫的力气都没有，他浑身上下都是冷汗，却还是烧得厉害。  
“我的万能腰带里有退烧药。”  
他有气无力地说着——他要怎么解释那是卡尔给他做的抑制剂呢？他经历的每件事在这个世界看来都荒诞不经，他完全没法希望他们相信自己。

这是他第一次在如此紧急的状况下用克拉克给他做的抑制剂，那熟悉的，只在他的伴侣身上特有的甜蜜柑橘气息很快就流遍他的全身，让他冷静下来，但也大大钝化了他的感官。  
汗水像退潮一般消失得无影无踪，这神奇的效果显然惊呆了这个世界的蝙蝠侠和超人，现在他们都盯着他，盼望着他的解释。  
“这没什么好奇怪的，我们能不浪费时间在这上面吗？”布鲁斯望着手边的空瓶，他现在必须避免和自己的同位体尴尬对视，“听着，我必须回去救我的世界……它现在正被巴巴托斯威胁着，还有阿尔弗雷德，达米安，克拉克，艾瑞丝……”  
“等等，你的世界？它不是爆炸了吗？所有人都死了？”  
“你不是也看见我死了吗？”  
超人沉默了一会儿，蹂躏者刚刚的回答仿佛一下子击中了他的要害，让他的大脑一片空白，甚至不知道怎么把谈话进行下去。  
“艾瑞丝是……？”蝙蝠侠率先听出了问题，他并不习惯旁敲侧击。  
“我女儿。”  
“女儿？”  
“是我和克拉克的……”布鲁斯别过头去，气氛正如意料之中那样一下子陷入死寂。这对布鲁斯来说是奇怪又有点令人恼火的感觉，他很清楚地知道因为生理变化生了个孩子应该不是什么值得羞耻一番的事，但是和昔日毁了他的一切的人生个孩子？他确信现在蝙蝠侠和超人一定都大跌眼镜。  
“不可能吧……”超人小声地嘟囔着，听得出来他是彻底被惊到了，那声音听起来甚至有几分心虚的成分，布鲁斯不禁哑然失笑——不管哪个宇宙，超人倒还都是一个样。  
“……他对你做了什么？现在可不是该编谎话骗人的时候。”蝙蝠侠加重了语气——意料之中的，蝙蝠侠从来不轻信任何人，他总是带着一种有点令人生畏的挑衅一般的怀疑腔调。  
“你觉得你会用这么荒唐的话骗人吗？”布鲁斯反问他的同位体，也同时掀开了一点上衣，恰好露出他因为生育变得有些伤痕累累的肚皮和有些支离破碎的腹肌，“请便吧，尽管让你的超人来验证真假。克拉克没做什么，是我的身体影响了他的。”  
超人在短暂的沉默之后狠狠倒吸了一口冷气，倒是刚刚比较主动出击的同位体先生不说话了，布鲁斯垂着头，避开所有令人难堪的目光。  
“我的妈呀……”超人发出了一声惊叹，他刚刚亲自验证了蹂躏者的话，现在他甚至感觉有些抱歉了，“他……他搞了你？然后你……怀孕了，是个女孩儿？”  
“什么叫他搞了我？是我需要他……”布鲁斯有些反感地反驳了一句，但他很快想到这些和当务之急比起来也是无关紧要的事，“艾瑞丝还没断奶，她不能离开我太久，巴巴托斯抓走了克拉克，现在所有人都很危险。”  
“这听起来可不太好。”超人总是第一个心软的那个，布鲁斯甚至能听出打圆场的意味，一般情况下克拉克的下一步就是打算介入事件了——他实在太了解克拉克了，而克拉克的很多同位体也有十分相似的性格。  
“先别着急。”蝙蝠侠适时地提醒着他的伙伴——也是意料之中的观望和冷静态度。  
“对你们来说确实不需要着急，”布鲁斯翘起嘴角，他对于自己和克拉克都太过了解，以至于准确无误的猜到了他们的反应，“没关系，我只想借用一下N金属，你有那种材质的蝙蝠镖吗？”  
“借N金属？你不会以为你能用N金属和巴巴托斯战斗吧？”  
“他们对我很重要，”布鲁斯终于和同位体目光对接，他想，这件事倒没什么好隐瞒的，也没什么好羞耻的，“我承认我从来没考虑过这对你们有什么好处，但那是我的世界，我的家人……我也没打算让你们帮忙，我可以赌一把。”  
“布鲁斯，这……”超人有些为难地望着蝙蝠侠，现在他感到十分动摇，从前他也曾经天真地认为自己可以拯救一下可怜的蹂躏者，但即使是那时候他也没有这么强烈的感觉——发自内心地对那种遭遇感到遗憾和同情。  
“好吧。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，终于泄气一般地叹了口气。  
TBC


End file.
